Piece Of Art
by ms.jester
Summary: Hidan, the top art student, dreams of being just as good as his older brother, Hideki, a genius tattooist, in art. Kakuzu is an art major in college who comes to teach Hidan's class for extra credit. Can he help Hidan achieve his dream? KakuHida AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, except Yuu Hideki, belong to Kishimoto Masahi. Yuu Hideki belongs to me.

I'm currently working on a new version of 'Cloaked' as one of the readers told me they couldn't understand the layout of it so I'll be re-writing it, this time with the cut out scenes put in so, yeah. Please be patient with that new version of 'Cloaked' because I really wanna finish this story first. :)

Enjoy.

*****

Hidan sighed, looking out the window from his seat on the stadium-like seats. He was in the last row, right next to the window. It was Autumn and the leaves were dropping and flying in the beautiful wind that the albino day-dreamed the entire day of being in. He couldn't wait to go outside. He would be running and jumping, trying to catch all the leaves. It was something he did as a little boy, it would be something he did as a teen, no matter how old. Hidan smiled; the next and last three periods were art. Goody.

Hidan _loved_ art, especially since it gave him a chance to express himself freely. His last project had gotten the highest mark in class although the principal hadn't really approved of it("fuck yeah!" in graffiti form.) but as long as Konan-sensei(his art teacher) did, it made Hidan feel like a million dollars. Konan-sensei had even stood up for him when the principal wanted to suspend Hidan. The blue-haired teacher had said that it was freedom of speech and that the rule book stated nothing against the use of vulgarities. Hidan got away from that one scot-free.

To save his favourite teacher from such troubles, Hidan vowed to keep his…eccentricities down a bit. He turned to the blonde he was sitting next to him who was doodling on a piece of paper, tongue hanging out one side. Hidan glanced down at the paper Deidara was drawing on and smirked. A bird, a sparrow to be exact. It wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as what Hidan could manage.

"Here, hand me that," Hidan said, snatching the pencil Deidara had been holding in his hand. Deidara just crossed his arms, placing them on the table as he watched Hidan work his artistic talents. Deidara smiled as Hidan darkened the lines and added in more details. Deidara himself was good at art, but no good in drawing. His talents laid in sculpting. So, Hidan helped him in drawings and Deidara helped Hidan in sculpting. Fair trade. "Ya see, the lines gotta be more bold and even or it'll look kinda strange and loopy, ya feeling me?"

Hidan handed the blonde back his pencil and Deidara looked at the picture before signing his name at the bottom and then passing it over to Hidan. The albino smirked and signed his own name as well, right below Deidara's.

"You know, un, sometimes I think we make a great team," Deidara stated off-handedly, resting his head on the table with a grin. Hidan just shrugged his shoulders, looking out the window again with a small smile. The homework for art was to draw an abstract regarding your feelings. Hidan had to say he did a good job indeed. Another A+ it would be. One more step closer to his goal.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked _two_ figures. One of them, the students all knew, was Konan-sensei. The other, however…

"Who's that dude?" Hidan whispered over to Deidara who just shrugged. This 'dude' was tall, tanned and had lines over his body. Hidan was too sitting far away to clearly see what they were. His black hair was _almost_ shoulder-length but not quite there yet and he was dressed in a simple black singlet, that stuck to his skin, along with black pants. He was rather muscular, at least more than their regular teacher and he looked very young. Hidan would've guessed maybe twenty or so.

"Class, this is Taki Kakuzu-san. He is here to teach you art for the next month or so, starting from next week," Konan-sensei said with a smile. Konan-sensei was a small, petite woman with blue hair. She placed an origami of a rose in her bun up hair and had a piercing in her chin.

Hidan blanched. No more of Konan-sensei's wonderful teaching for a month? Hidan growled lowly. Great. How good could this Kakuzu be, anyway? Nowhere as good as Konan-sensei, for sure. Konan-sensei then stepped back as Kakuzu stepped forward, hands behind his back. "Just introduce yourself to them, Taki-kun."

Kakuzu nodded, clearing his throat. He had been in front of many people before. Introducing himself wouldn't be a problem. Also, he was only three years older than them, there would be that link. Another thing they had in common with him too, they were _students_. "I am Taki Kakuzu, I go to Geijutsu College, a college where they specialise in arts. I, myself, am an art major and am here to teach for extra credit. Nice to meet you all."

Konan-sensei walked forward again, clasping her hands together, smile growing wider. "Any questions?"

"How old are you?" one of the students asked and Kakuzu vaguely wondered to himself how old he looked to theclass.

"Twenty in August."

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" another student barked out and the class immediately broke out in teasing noises. Hidan obliged as well. He raised an eyebrow as he could make out Kakuzu's eyes darken for a moment before he looked up gently at the students again, a frown of careful neutrality marring his face.

"No, I don't."

Hidan swore he had never seen a better act of self-control.

*****

From the way his little brother closed the door from coming home, Hideki could tell Hidan was in a frustrated mood. Hidan didn't slam the door but he _did _use more force than necessary. Hideki got off the couch in the living and made his way into the living where he merely got a glimpse of Hidan making his way up the stairs. The older albino sighed and followed Hidan up and got onto the second floor, just in time to see Hidan close his white door.

Hideki chuckled lightly and knocked on the door before opening it slowly and popping his head in. "Hi-chan?"

Hideki found his brother sprawled out on his bed, facing up with his school bag thrown into his chair resting at his desk. Hideki smirked and walked further into the room. Hidan raised his head and glared at his brother. Hidan rolled his eyes and then sat up, smoothing out his hair. "I thought I told you to not fucking call me that, nii-san."

Hideki shrugged and walked over to Hidan, sitting next to him on the bed. The bigger man wrapped an arm around Hidan, resting his chin on top of Hidan's head, wrapping his other arm around tbe younger albino as well, successfully hugging him close. "So. What's bothering my favourite brother?"

"I'm your _only_ fucking brother, seriously."

"Don't avoid the subject, Hidan. What's up?"

"Assholes stole my gym shoes and gym shorts and I had to sit out gym today. It's fucking _basketball_ today, too... English teacher claimed I didn't hand in my fucking essay when I fucking did so I'll have to redo it... Surprise history pop quiz and some idiot called Taki Kakuzu with fucking pathetic tattoos of stitches will be taking over art classes for the next month," Hidan mumbled, leaning into his brother's hug, crossing his arms childishly. "I doubt he's better than Konan-sensei."

Hideki chuckled, chest vibrating lightly. He hugged Hidan tighter. "It's high school, Hidan. Things like these _do_ happen."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hidan sneered. The two albinos sat there in each other's presence for a moment before the older one stood up, putting both hands on his hips.

"I'm making dinner, what do you want?"

Hidan shrugged, crossing legs as well. He hadn't realised that he had been so hungry until his ass of a brother mentioned dinner. "Anything, as long as it's edible."

"Meatloaf, it is. Fantastic choice, sir."

The only reply Hideki got was Hidan's pillow being thrown into his face, a evil chuckle, followed by, "make it snappy. I'm hungry."

*****

It was a week after Kakuzu's arrival and it was time for his first lesson. Konan-sensei would be over-looking it, just to make sure Kakuzu could handle _these_ students. Kakuzu walked into the room with his art bag. He put it on the desk and then turned to the class. Konan-sensei smiled, patted him on the shoulder, wished him good luck and then moved to the back of the class, sitting next to Deidara and Hidan. Kakuzu looked at the class of thirty before sighing.

Kakuzu greeted the class, the class greeted him(Hidan didn't) and they started off lesson.

"First of all, who is the best art student here?" Kakuzu asked, his hands playing with a piece of chalk. He looked around and soon, all eyes, including Konan-sensei's, were directed into the upper right corner of the classroom where Kakuzu found an albino sitting there, looking out the window. There was silence for a moment until Deidara hit Hidan in the shoulder, stumbling the boy out of his stupor with yelp.

"What?" Hidan asked Deidara harshly. The blonde just tilted his head in the direction of the front of the classroom and Hidan followed the direction, finding Kakuzu staring at him intently with those emerald eyes of his. Hidan gulped under the gaze. "Ah...yes?"

"...you're the best art student here?" Kakuzu asked. This...day-dreamer could actually be serious about work? Kakuzu wasn't a very judgemental person but at first glance, Kakuzu could tell he _really_ wasn't going to like this character. Everything about him was irritating. The bored look on his face as he looked out the window, the way he spoke to the blonde next to him and even the way he stared back at him with those stupid pinks eyes. What type of men had _pink_ eyes, anyway?

Hidan raised an eyebrow before resting his cheek on a fist, looking out the window again and at the wind. "What's it to you?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed further and then shrugged. Five minutes into the class and Kakuzu could already pick out Hidan's personality and knew what would piss him off, something Kakuzu would enjoy a lot. "You'll be my art rep. Thanks for volunteering."

Konan-sensei stifled a laugh, Deidara didn't and the rest of the class burst out into low 'ooh's. Everyone in school, teachers and students alike, knew not to mess with Yuu Hidan. Hidan glared, baring his teeth. He _really_ wasn't going to like this class. Not at all. Not for the next month at least. Seriously.

*****

Kakuzu's first lesson had gone fairly well. He just talked about shading, colouring and then gave them an assignment to take home. He'd only get it back the next lesson, next week.

Kakuzu sighed, flipping through previous art works. He figured since he had this job for the next month, he would see what the students were capable of. Most of what he flipped through was rather ridiculous and pathetic, but he thought that would be of course as the class he was teaching was the worst class on the block. All the teachers spoke things of class 3 – 6. _Bad _things. But most particularly, they spoke of Hidan. Rude, boar, wild, smug, _evil _even. Okay, so maybe Kakuzu's real intention was to find an artwork by the albino, but like hell would he ever admit it.

He didn't care about Hidan, of course not. That was preposterous. So who cared if maybe his art was good? It still didn't change the fact that the kid was an asshole. Besides, how good could Hidan be? In the worst class, all the teachers, well maybe except Konan-sensei, hated him and he didn't seem to have many friends except for that blonde kid he sat next to in class. How could someone whose art was _that_ good be hated by so many?

Kakuzu's breath got caught in his throat as he flipped one art work forward, revealing another. He could only see the top, the other art works covering the bottom, but it was already beautiful. Kakuzu pulled the entire thing out and scrutinised the art work. It was sort of like in a different realm. The background had clocks, birds and furniture floating around in the purple-pink background. But what was supposed to stand out the most, stood out the most. White steps floating in the air and from the viewer's point, they'd be at the foot of the stairs. Continuing up and there'd be a white opening and standing in front of it was a man with silver hair, back facing them. Kakuzu flipped it over and his eyes widened even more.

_Yuu Hidan, bitches. D_

That irritating albino, and apparently his new art rep, did this? Kakuzu flipped the art piece over again and took in the entire picture as questions ran through his mind. What was the assignment? Did Hidan really do this? Was Hidan that man standing at the top of the stairs? What did this art piece say and why?

"Oh, that."

Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and found Konan-sensei smiling down serenely at the art piece. Konan-sensei's eyes were half-lidded and some tendrils of her blue hair escaped her bun and fell into her face. "One of Hidan-kun's best works, I must admit."

"Hidan really did this?" Kakuzu asked before turning back to the art piece, running a hand over the dry paint and enjoying the feel of it crusting. He brought it up higher to his eye level and unconsciously smiled. This was beautiful. After viewing so many effort-less works by the other students, Kakuzu had to say he was pleasantly surprised to find something like this. He liked the way how the background colour was made a bit darker so that the white could stand out and how Hidan had shaded the area around the steps and door with, what was that, crayon? It made the steps and doors seem to glow. Where did Hidan get this artistic talent? "With no help?"

"No help," Konan-sensei assured with a nod. She chuckled when he saw how intently Kakuzu was staring at the art piece. The tattooed man seemed almost mesmerised. "The topic was _your goal in life_ and Hidan-kun painted that. He called it _Almost There. _If you'd like, I can show you his other art pieces. Hidan-kun is really very talented."

Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder to look at Konan-sensei. He then cast his gaze to the ground in concentration. Did he want to see all of Hidan's works? It wouldn't mean that he was interested, he just needed to see more of works like these. That's right. No interest in Hidan whatsoever, just his works. He placed _Almost There_ back in to the cabinet, along with the other works before he shut the drawer, turning to face Konan-sensei completely. "Are Hidan's works always so...deep?"

"Most of them, yes. Hidan-kun paints with his soul, a little fact that I'm very proud of. I'm sure you know this, Taki-kun, that most students his age don't dare open up to people. I have to say, Hidan-kun is quite different," Konan-sensei said as she took a gulp of the tae she held in her hand. "So, would you like me to gather up some of his works for you to see? You won't regret it, I can assure you."

Kakuzu knew he _would_ regret it but nodded anyway.

*****

I don't know, I just saw Konan dressed in a business-ish sort of suit and teaching a class. I think she would be a friendly, encouraging teacher ready to unleash her fury should any of the students get in her way though. :P I also could just picture Hidan as a tattooist so, ta-da, we have him as a excelling art student and well, I kinda saw Kakuzu in front of an easel, painting a bee-u-ti-ful bowl of fruits and ta-da(again), the link between them became art and ta-da(for the last time), this story came about. :P

Reviews are appreciated and loved. :)


	2. Chapter 2

*****

"Oi, Hideki. Your brother's here," a man in his twenties said. He had multiple piercings on his ears on his face, had orange hair and tattoos, which were shown since he was topless, ran all over his body.

The albino looked up from his drawing and looked over at his friend who pointed his thumb at the entrance where he found another albino standing there, topless and getting soaked. In one hand was his schoolbag and the other was his uniform top covering _something_. And on Hidan's face was a look of, not anger, but mere annoyance. Hideki groaned and turned to his colleague, leaving the drawing on the table. "Ah, shit. Pein, can you take care of this, man? You see the ribbon under the face? Draw out _Pain For Pleasure _across it."

"Algerian?"

"Old English Text. _Pain For _in one row and _Pleasure _in the next. It's almost done. Have it ready in twenty minutes. Sagewa-san is coming in half an hour and he'll want to get started immediately," Hideki said hurriedly as he ushered his younger brother into the back room, his steps making a squelching noise every time he took a step. Hideki almost flinched as his hands made contact with his back, feeling just how cold it was. He nudged Hidan in the direction of a chair. "Sit."

The back room was rather small. Three people could fit in at most. There was a chair and a some cabinets. On the walls were pictures and all around were files and books. Hidan never really liked this room much. Lacked the spark that the outside had. Hidan sighed, leaning back in the chair as his brother threw him a towel he got from outside, bringing along with him a chair as well. Hideki sighed as well and sat on the chair, elbows on his knees as he stared at Hidan. "Hi-chan...do I want to know why you're here?"

Hidan answered but he had been drying his face so it was muffled. Hideki rolled his eyes and stood, making his way over to Hidan. He took the towel out from the boy's hands and started drying the younger albino himself. "Say it again."

"I said..." Hidan growled lowly. "Some douche bag stole my wallet. I keep my fucking money in my pencil box but the home key was inside."

Hideki groaned. Why did the entire school pick on Hidan? Hadn't they learned their lesson when Hidan went crazy on them, almost killing three boys? Hidan managed to not get himself expelled and boy, was self-defence a good reason. But he supposed the students realised nothing would happen as long as Hidan didn't find out it was them who did it. Hidan never was good at sleuthing... "Oh, great... The dinner I made for you is gonna get cold. Come on, take my key and—"

"Can I stay here?" Hidan cut in, looking up at his brothers with those huge puppy dog eyes of doom. His eyes were sparkling and his slightly blue lips were trembling. Hideki hated it when Hidan got like this. He'd be so adorable that no one would be able to deny him anything. "Please? I want to see you do Sagewa-san's tattoo."

Hideki crossed his arms, looking down at Hidan with an eyebrow raised. He had seen Hidan's huge puppy dog eyes of doom often enough to be somewhat immune to it. Hideki nudged his shoulder in the direction of Hidan's uniform top which was laid across something, obviously to try and protect that _something_ from the rain. "What's your uniform over?"

Hidan stared at his brother for a moment before realising what he was referring to. Hidan turned to his uniform and took it off the object, revealing his art bag, somewhat damp. The uniform top _had_ covered it from the rain's hit directly but it still got soaked through the soggy uniform top. Hideki sighed. Figures Hidan would try and protect something like that. Art was currently Hidan's life. He only aced at Art and at nothing else. He was failing _everything. _

Teachers at school and tuition teachers had all given up on him and Hidan could care less. It'd just give him more time to focus on art anyway. Hidan didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him. As long as he had art, his brother and his goal to work towards, it could keep him going. Heck, Hidan was sure he could go without eating if he had to. "Kakuzu gave us fucking homework and I didn't want to get it wet. How would it look if the Art rep's work got a lower grade than any other fucking asswipe in class?"

"Yeah, I know, it can be em– What did you say?" Hideki asked, eyes wide directed towards Hidan. "Art rep? I thought Deidara-chan was the art rep."

Hidan huffed, crossed his arms and looked away, face glowing red, partly because he was coming down with a flu and partly because he was rather annoyed at the fact. "I fucking know that much... Kakuzu chose me because I'm _the best art student in this class_."

Hideki stared and then blinked. Did this Kakuzu fellow know what he was doing, giving Hidan such a responsibility? Hidan had no sense of it. Hidan was told to look after a neighbour's cat for three days once and Hideki had been away on a business trip that week. When the older albino got back, he was bombarded with complaints from the neighbours, yelling and crying at him to _return Missy to me_. His words to Hidan were spoken with anger but Hidan took none of it personally because he could see the laughter in Hideki's eyes.

"Yeah, so can I fucking stay?"

Hideki turned and walked out of the room, Hidan following closely behind and forgetting all about the art rep thing the moment the shop was brought back into the conversation. "As long as you don't get in the way. Just stay with Pein and I'll be with you in a moment. God, you're freezing, I need to get you a shirt."

*****

Subject: Family

Title: It's Alright

Kakuzu sighed and smiled at the painting. Depressing though it was, the style of painting was simply marvellous. Two albinos. The larger one was hugging the smaller one with one arm as they looked into a lake and at their reflection. But in the reflection, standing next to the two albinos, were two elderly people, a man and a woman and in the reflection, they were hugging the two albinos. It was painfully obvious what this painting meant.

The two albinos were standing in white nothingness and the so-called lake was just a large, light blue puddle. Kakuzu just shook his head and flipped to the next piece. Konan-sensei had come in a while ago to pass him all of Hidan's works. Kakuzu wasted no time delving right into it.

He had to admit, Hidan was quite creative when it came to thinking up titles and images for the subjects. Kakuzu understood most of them but he was quite sure that was only because his IQ was over 160. If it was anyone else, they might've just brushed it off as an thought-less, effort-less piece of work but Kakuzu knew better. These art pieces showed Hidan's, as Konan-sensei had put it, soul. His feelings, his emotions, his heart could be seen in these paintings and Kakuzu could pick out some dried spots on some of the pictures.

Huh.

Hidan had been crying when he was working.

*****

Kakuzu only taught class 3 – 6 art three times a week on alternate days but even that was too much for Kakuzu to handle. He seemed to have developed a love-hate relationship with his art rep. The hate tended to outweigh the love, though. The hate first began, not when Kakuzu forced Hidan to be his art rep, no, that was only getting the fuel ready. The one that lit the match and threw it in was when Hidan refused to refer to Kakuzu as sensei and when Kakuzu kept Hidan back from lunch in the faculty room for it. And it was only their third lesson. Great. Nine more to go.

The love part came in when Hidan was sitting next to Kakuzu the very same day as the older student continued marking art works. Hidan had offered to mark some of the papers Kakuzu had been marking. He then told the tattooed college student that his older brother was a tattooist and he had pretty much been surrounded by art his whole life. Kakuzu just raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Hidan. "Are you actually being nice?"

The albino scoffed and looked away, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. "I'm just fucking bored. Besides, I wanna see how them others fucktards did for the assignment."

"You can't," Kakuzu said, returning his gaze to the art works, hand working efficiently to write down comments and marks. "This is a teacher's job."

"But you're a fucking student, just like me!" Hidan pointed out rather loudly as unfolded his arms and used them to support him as he sat up straight in the chair, glaring down Kakuzu. Who did this asshole think he was? That he was just like any teacher here at the school and that he had authority? He was a student, just like them and had no right to be doing all of this. He was only going to be here for another three weeks anyway.

"At Geijutsu, not Akatsuki," Kakuzu replied blatantly.

Hidan just growled and folded his arms again, pouting. For a few minutes, there was a blissful silence that Kakuzu didn't think was possible with the albino around but apparently it was. He wondered why though and got his answer later on when there was a growling. Kakuzu gave Hidan a side-ways glance and saw his eyes downcast, dark and tired. One arm was wrapped around his stomach, as if he was trying to suppress something. Kakuzu sighed. So the idiot was hungry.

No food meant no energy. No energy meant no energy for Hidan to argue. Hidan not arguing meant the blissful silence that Kakuzu was feeling rather guilty enjoying at Hidan's expense. It was the look on his face, really. How sad and gloomy it was. Almost dead. The older of the two took his briefcase, put it on the table and opened it, catching Hidan's attention. Kakuzu pulled out a sandwich and nearly chuckled at how Hidan's eyes widened noticeably. "Here, take it."

Hidan raised an eyebrow as he stared at his teacher in suspicion. "I thought food wasn't allowed in the teachers' room."

"Like you really give a damn, Hidan. Just take it, I have another."

Hidan slowly reached out a hand to take it and the moment it was in his hands, he tore open the packaging like a mad man and then began to devour the sandwich. Hideki had made breakfast but unfortunately, Hidan had woken up late and had no time to even sit down and enjoy his meal. Kakuzu just chuckled and went back to his marking. He found something strange though... Even after Hidan had eaten the sandwich and gotten a small bit of energy, he still wasn't saying anything. He just sat there, staring into space. Kakuzu had expected him to start complaining about his poor taste in food or something like that, but the albino had gone mute.

Kakuzu just ignored it and took advantage of it. When he got to Hidan's art work, he glanced back up at Hidan to tease him about how someone like him could do something like this. When he looked up, Kakuzu found Hidan's eyes close, mouth slightly parted. No matter how good any of Hidan's works were, they all couldn't compare to Hidan's peaceful, sleeping face.

*****

Author's Note: ...don't ask me how I came up with having Pein work with Hideki, I really have no idea, myself. I was just going to write in some random person with multiple piercings in his ears but when I typed out "multiple piercings" to describe this random person, Pein suddenly came to mind and man, I just had to write him in. I didn't at first and it was gnawing at me so I went back and changed that random person into Pein. :D

Let me know what you guys think of Hideki, though. My best friend said he thought Hideki was a bit too...motherly. What do you think? Reviews are appreciated and loved, as always. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know why but I really like this chapter 'cause I think it shows how Hidan's and Kakuzu's relationship is progressing. It was a pain in the arse to write but I guess I finally did it! I'll be trying to reach an amount of two thousand and five hundred words for each chapter, starting from here on out! XD

Enjoy. :)

*****

A few days later, Hidan snapped when he realised someone stole his art bag.

Now, _that_ was crossing the line... His wallet, his pencil box, his shoes or uniform, maybe. But his art bag? Like hell he was going to let the fucker get away. Thus, Akatsuki High found themselves with one big problem on their hands. Hidan seemed to have been in a bad mood that day, even when just arriving in school, and got into an even worse mood when someone stole his precious in third period.

In gym, it just so happened that they were playing dodge ball. Twelve people were sent to the nurse's office in that two periods. During lunch, when someone cut him in line, it resulted in a fist fight which Hidan had won. The other three boys were sent to the nurse's office as well while Hidan got away without a scratch on him. The only good thing that seemed to come out of Hidan's mood was during art class. He had gotten some materials from Deidara and started drawing with so much anger and passion, it turned out to be a great piece of abstract.

"Hmm..." Kakuzu hummed while standing by Hidan's side to watch him work while all other students did their work as well. None of them caught his attention like Hidan's did, though. Hidan's work was raw with passion and emotion bursting forth. "Bad day?"

"You've got no fucking idea," Hidan muttered. His hands were aching from moving around so much and with so much force but he didn't care. In fact, every time he felt like stopping, he would force himself to go on and use even _more_ force. "Fuck!" Hidan exclaimed when the red colour pencil broke. Deidara shakily handed him another one(he always carried three sets). Hidan snatched it and continued abusing the paper with as much brutality as he could muster.

Kakuzu just raised an eyebrow, nodded slightly in understanding before walking away to survey the other students. As long as Hidan did his work, he couldn't care less about him. Hidan paused in his drawing momentarily, giving Kakuzu a sideways glance before returning to his work with much less force this time. Kakuzu seemed to have...calmed Hidan down. Hidan's eyebrows were narrowed and he had finally stopped moving his hand. He seemed to be in a...forced calm. Deidara stared at Kakuzu before he turned to look at Hidan, looking at his friend's art work at the same time. "So, any idea who took your art bag?"

Hidan shrugged, letting go of the colour pencil. His hand wouldn't stop shaking, though. "No."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. That's it? No insults or death threats? What brought this sudden change? Deidara sighed and continued colouring his huge heart shape in a mixture of pink and purple. Valentines' Day was coming...

"Kiyosumi, that's indecent. Trash it and draw up a new one."

"But, teach! It's already almost done! I won't be able to finish by the time lessons ends if I start a new one now!"

"Then stay back and do it and then put it my locker before six. I'm sure you can handle that, can't you, Kiyosumi-kun?"

Hidan glanced over at his classmate arguing with Kakuzu and let a small chuckle escape.

*****

Kakuzu had finished his fifth lesson with Hidan's class and was in the faculty room, looking through Hidan's art portfolio. There were still so many art pieces to look through. Some of them were pretty simple. Some pictures were of his room, his house, his best friend(Deidara), amongst other things. What Kakuzu really liked where those that seemed to capture his soul and made him look twice or those that were _highly_ creative. Like the one he was viewing now.

Subject: Your Plans In Life

Today: Got It Mapped Out

It was a picture of a map. Hidan had used olive, a dark yellow and brown to make it look antique and Kakuzu had to admit that it was a good idea. Hidan had even drawn in some crumples to make the map look more 3-D. The first stop on the map had a picture of a school that had the words, "Akatsuki Kindergarten" written on its side. Next to the stop, there was a small white box where Hidan had used red paint to mark a tick in it. The next stop was yet another building with the words, "Akatsuki Elementary" written on its side. It too had a bright, red tick next to it. The third stop was another building with the words, "Akatsuki Junior High" and there was also a red tick next to it. There were only three more stops.

The next stop was an uncannily familiar building of their school where Hidan had written, "Akatsuki High" on it and the white box next to it was empty. The next stop was a small shop with another albino's face above it, grinning. The white box next to this stop was empty as well. The sixth and final stop was a small globe with a small picture of Hidan's face above it, grinning and yelling the words, "fuck yeah!" It too had not yet been accomplished. It was a very creative idea indeed.

That's when Kakuzu spotted three boys outside in the hall with an art bag. There was a drawing inside the art bag. A drawing which style was just too obvious.

*****

School let out after two more periods or math and Hidan had immediately stormed out of the school and into the school compound, not even waiting for Deidara. He had been so rushed that Hidan was sure he was the only one out of their classrooms by then, thus, the compound was empty. Hidan was slightly calmer about the incident with his art bag but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed. He still fucking was. He had plenty of new art bags at home, but his project had been _inside_ that art bag and now, he was going to have to start from scratch. The project he started on since Kakuzu's fourth lesson and that was due on his sixth.

"Hidan."

The albino whirled around, raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck do you what?"

Kakuzu smirked and brought out from behind him his art bag. Hidan's eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground. He never thought he'd be so glad to see his art bag, ever. The crumpled sides, the insides stuffed and messed with his colouring materials, drawing pad and all other art necessities seen through the transparent plastic used to make the bag. It was a piece of shit but Hidan loved it anyway. He immediately lunged forward, grabbing his bag and Kakuzu had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter. The first thing he did was open it and then sigh in relief when he realised his art work was still inside. The albino then raised his eyes to Kakuzu's, one eyebrow raised again in suspicion as other students started piling out of the school. "How'd you know it's mine?"

"Your drawing was placed at the back, faced out so I could see it. I'd recognise your art work anywhere," Kakuzu said with a shrug. Kakuzu then turned to leave and walked a few steps, leaving Hidan standing there, staring at his back. "You might want to start writing your name on your art bags."

Hidan looked back down at his art bag and then back up at Kakuzu, a small smile starting to grace his features. A real _smile_. "Hey, Kakuzu!"

The tattooed man looked back and seemed startled to see a grateful, happy smile on Hidan's face. Knowing the boy for a week and a half, all he had seen were smirks, grins, frowns or glares. Never a smile and he had to admit, it was a nice change. Hidan had a nice smile. He especially liked how his eyes lit up and made his magenta eyes sparkle. "Thanks, seriously."

They stared at each other for a moment or two before Kakuzu smirked, turning back to walk into the school. "No problem."

*****

Hideki smiled, standing behind Hidan as he added the finishing touches on the tattoo he was tattooing on a young man. Hidan had been taking tattooing lessons from Hideki since he had been twelve and every Friday or Saturday, or sometimes both, Hideki would allow Hidan to come to the shop to tattoo. That week, it was a Friday. Hidan had dropped off his school bag at home and then come directly to the shop. Pein hadn't thought of it as a good idea of having a high school student tattoo with them at first but after seeing Hidan tattoo someone for the first time when the albino was sixteen, he was quickly reassured that the teen wasn't going to drag their business down but instead bring more in. Other tattoo shops had seen this young talent and even tried persuading him to join their shops but no, Hidan would remain loyal to _Inked Pleasures_ and to his brother.

"You're not doing too bad, Hi-chan," Hideki said, walking off as he cleaned his hands of ink. He sighed and sat at his desk where he was doodling, waiting for his next customer to come. He hadn't met the man... All the guy had said was that he realised his tattoos weren't as good as they could be and that he would be coming down for a touch-up, no matter how expensive. The man would be coming at seven and it was six fifty-five. It had been a busy day... Not to mention that he hadn't got much sleep last night, working on some documents. Pein forgot to pay the rent again...

"Done," Hidan claimed as he placed the tattoo gun back onto the table, starting to take his gloves off. He smirked at his own work before raising his eyes to his customer's face. Yes, that's right. _His_ customer. Any money that Hidan made when tattooing would go to himself. It was Hideki's own way of giving Hidan his allowance. "Go take a look."

The young man got up from his seat and moved to the body-length mirror, eyeing his left arm in the mirror with admiration. "Nice work, Hidan-kun."

"You bet your ass it's nice work," Hidan remarked, smirk growing wider. He had to admit, this had been one of his best works so far. It was of a tiger in tribal form and instead of the usual black which the guy had wanted in the first place, Hidan convinced him to go with brown and damn, did it look better than if it had been in black. Hidan's customer chuckled, turned around and passed Hidan the money he owed him with a grin. Hidan put the money into his pencil box which he had put near-by. He turned to face his customer again. "Pleasure doing business."

The man chuckled and turned to Hideki who sat just a few feet away from them. He looked positively drained although the customer didn't seem to notice. "Didn't know you had such a talented brother, Hideki. Maybe I should designate him as my personal tattooist, huh?"

"Huh?" Hideki murmured, half-asleep. He folded his arms and put them on the table, resting his head on them. "Ah, yeah, you do that..."

The man chuckled, waving bye as he left. "I'll see you guys. I might be coming back next week. See ya guys then."

Hidan just smiled and waved before turning to face Hideki with a concerned but also annoyed look on his face. He sighed, crossed his arms over his bare chest and walked over until he was directly in front of the older albino. "Any more clients?" Hideki didn't reply, eyes closed, mouth parted and snoring slightly. Hidan rolled his eyes before he kicked the chair Hideki was sleeping in, jolting him awake. "Wake up."

"Huh? What?"

"Are there are any more fuckers coming?" Hidan asked, unfolding his arms and putting them into his pockets. He had already tattooed two people since arriving at the shop and was still raring to go for another. The shop closed at eight so Hidan had only one more hour to tattoo another person. Pein had already left after tattooing all his clients. He did not do walk-ins. He left those to Hideki, and on weekends, Hidan. Not that the Yuu brothers minded, not at all. Both of them loved tattooing and that's why Hidan couldn't wait to finish up his last year in school before dedicating himself fully to the shop. Apparently, no matter how bad his grades were, Hideki wasn't letting him drop school.

"There's supposed to be only one more with an appointment," Hideki said before yawning and stretching his arms. His tired eyes then looked into Hidan's one. "But I don't know about the walk-ins."

"Let me take the appointment, then," Hidan said. He didn't suppose there were gonna be any more walk-ins since they usually only came in the afternoon. His brother needed sleep for now. It was Hidan's turn to look after Hideki.

The older albino was about to protest but then thought about it for a moment. He _was_ tired and he was sure Hidan could handle whatever it was this guy needed. Plus, if this guy had never seen Hideki before and since Hidan and he were so alike, Hidan could pass himself off as Hideki and all would be fine and dandy. He reached a hand up and placed it on Hidan's shoulder. Hidan got the message and supported his brother, pulling him to his feet.

"Look, I'm gonna go catch a few winks at the back, if the guys doesn't seem to know who you are, say you're me, alright? If there any problems, come look for me," Hideki instructed before trudging to back, being supported by Hidan. They had a small couch at the back where sometimes Hidan slept when waiting for Hideki to finish up on the last client on days when he came with him to work. It was quite comfy, actually. They even had a blanket since it got kinda chilly with the couch right underneath the AC. Hideki smiled when he finally got off his feet and onto the couch. "Alright, he should be arriving soon so go prepare the necessary stuff, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the fucking procedure," Hidan sneered. Hideki just chuckled tiredly and turned onto his side as Hidan walked back to the main part of the shop. His brother had been working hard. Looking after Hidan _and_ the shop wasn't easy. Oh yeah, the shop. Hidan looked around the shop he was in, sighing with a smile as he looked at the photos and pictures. All their life's works represented here on the shop's walls. Some of Hidan's own works were up there, as well. Damn, he _seriously_ couldn't wait to finish school and become a full-time tattooist here.

The door to the shop opened and Hidan gazed away from the walls to the door, magenta eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of the figure. Tall, tan, black hair and bright, emerald eyes. "Kakuzu?"

*****

Yeah, so the tattoo shop Hideki owns is called _Inked Pleasures_. Was inspired by a real tattoo shop here in Singapore called _Visual Orgasm_. I don't know how it relates but I was thinking of that shop when I came up with the name for Hideki's own shop. :)

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Reviews are appreciated and loved! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, I'm on a roll with this story! ...okay, not really. I actually wrote parts of this chapter before so it was easier and faster to complete. :P

Enjoy. :)

*****

Hidan continued staring. He hadn't been expecting Kakuzu to be the one to walk through those doors. Was he a walk-in or the appointment Hideki had been talking about?

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, just as surprised to find his art rep there. The first thing that came to Kakuzu's mind that was maybe, Hidan was here for a tattoo as well but remembered that Hideki had mentioned over the line when making an appointment that he would be the last client. Kakuzu walked forward, eyes narrowing in confusion. Hidan shouldn't be spending so much time outside, the mid-year exams were coming. He should have been at _home_, _studying_. "What're you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"I _work_ here on the weekends," Hidan answered, crossing his arms defensively over his bare chest. He raised an eyebrow. "What're _you_ fucking around here for?"

Kakuzu shrugged, setting down his bag and taking off his coat to reveal his bare arms and also revealing his tattoos. "I had an appointment here with a guy called Hideki, unless I'm mistaken and this isn't _Inked Pleasures_."

"He's a little fucked up at the moment so I'll be taking his appointments and other walk-ins," Hidan replied with a small, smug, smirk. So, Kakuzu had finally realised how shitty his tattoos were, eh? He raised an eyebrow, still smirking when he saw how shocked Kakuzu was. And then uncertain. Hidan's smirk widened. It was a look he often got when he took over his brother's clients. Kakuzu shook his head, rolled his eyes and then grabbed his coat.

"I'm leaving."

A single beat.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the fuck, man?!" Hidan yelled, running ahead of Kakuzu to block his path. He crossed his arms again, a glare in his eyes but a pout on his lips. Dammit, Kakuzu hadn't even seen what he was capable of and he was already leaving? He had to at least give Hidan a chance to show just how good he was. "What, you don't trust me? I'm almost as good as my brother!"

If possible, Kakuzu's eyes went wider than the first time. After two seconds, he narrowed his eyes down at Hidan, disbelief in his eyes. His own emerald eyes were searching for any hint of bluff in Hidan's magenta eyes but found none. Their names were quite similar after all and Hidan _had_ mentioned that his older brother was a tattooist. But he never expected the older Yuu to be so good that he'd be in _Inked Pleasures._ Not only that, but Hideki? The _owner_ of _Inked Pleasures_? "Your...brother is Hideki?"

"What, you mean you didn't fucking know that? Yeah, Yuu Hideki's my brother," Hidan pointed out with a shrug.

"It's hard to believe a genius in art like him could even possibly be related to a brat like you."

"Brat?! We're only two years apart in age and you call me a fucking brat?! It's only _two_ years!"

"My Lord, yes, I have seen the error of my ways. Surely seven hundred and thirty days isn't a huge difference."

"It isn't, you fucking douche bag!"

"Even if it isn't," Kakuzu started, smirking. He put one hand on Hidan's head, making the albino bare his teeth. "In terms of mentality and physique, you are out of my league."

Hidan growled and swatted away Kakuzu's hand. "I am just as fucking smart and tough as you, asshole!"

"Geez, what's going on out here?"

Both heads turned to the back of the shop where Hideki was coming out of. He stilled looked exhausted. He had barely even gotten one minute of sleep before Kakuzu and Hidan had started arguing again. From the facial similarities, Kakuzu had no problem figuring out who this albino was. He raised a finger to point at Hidan. "Is he always like this at home, Hideki-san?"

Hideki yawned, rubbed his eyes of sleep and then sighed tiredly. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Hidan was absolutely glowering. Kakuzu had walked over to Hideki, beginning to speak to the older albino, leaving Hidan by the door, fists in balls and shaking with anger as he grew more and more impatient with his brother and art teacher. And Kakuzu had said he was the mentally childish one? Who was the one ignoring the other now?

"Hm...you have my sympathies," Kakuzu said, purposely loud enough so Hidan could hear.

"Thank you, it is _very_ much appreciated," Hideki said, more dramatically than necessary. Hideki chuckled. He glanced back and forth between Kakuzu and Hidan before resting on the former. "I take it you two know each other?"

"I'm his temporary art teacher, Taki Kakuzu. I'm teaching his class until the end of the month but I doubt I'll last that long..."

"Ah, I see. He must be a handful in class then, I'm guessing?" Hideki inquired with a grin. It wasn't often he got to make fun of Hidan with someone else. It was nice to meet someone else with the same love-hate relationship he had with his little brother. He might have _just_ met the other man but from the stories that Hidan told him("Kakuzu, that fucking douche, made me carry all the fucking work back to the office and caused me to miss lunch!" "Apparently, that asshole Kakuzu actually _likes_ caffeine. He made me get him coffee! How can anyone even down that shit?!"), he could pretty much pick out their relationship.

Kakuzu sighed and nodded, hands in his pockets. "Just last week, he stole my lunch."

"Hey! You _offered_ that sandwich to me, you lying sack of shit!" Hidan protested after realising which incident Kakuzu had been referring to. Oh, and the tattooed man had been so _nice_ about it too.

"Did he, now? I am so terribly sorry. He is just so difficult to control..." Hideki whined, wiping away a non-existent tear as Kakuzu patted his back with a sigh.

"There, there, you shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault that Hidan-kun," Kakuzu turned to Hidan with a smirk. "...is _an idiot by nature_."

Hidan lost it.

"Ah! That's it!" Hidan yelled, throwing his arms in the air. He stormed past Kakuzu and Hideki, who was trying to stifle his laughter, to get to his school shirt. He threw it over himself, not bothering to button up, slung his bag over his shoulder and stomped out of the shop, all the while yelling all the profanities in his vocabulary, ranging from "asshole" to "zealous cocksuckers". Some even made the two older men wince. "You can clear up the fucking shop yourself, nii-san!"

After Hidan left, slamming the door shut, Hideki burst out into laughter and Kakuzu chuckled in morbid satisfaction. "That felt good..."

Hideki's laughing tirade passed quickly and he grinned at Kakuzu, no longer feeling as tired as he had been before. "Ah, right, nice to meet you, Kakuzu-san. I guess you know who I am, now, huh?"

"Hidan spoke of you before, although he didn't mention any names, Hideki-san," Kakuzu said with a shrug. Something Hidan previously said dawned on him and suddenly, he got all teacher-like. It just wasn't...right. "Hidan told me he works here on the weekends, is it true?"

"Well, yeah. He's been working here since he was...uh, let's see..." Hideki cast his gaze to the ground, counting with his fingers, mumbling to himself as Kakuzu watched on, amused. "...opened the shop in '04... That was beginning Hidan's second year in training and he joined in '07 so... Oh, yeah! Joined here when he was sixteen. Yeah, anyway, putting that aside, want me to touch up on your tattoos now?"

Kakuzu paused for a moment before he glanced back up at Hideki, shaking his head. "I'll come back next week, instead."

"Ah, no, you're gonna get Hidan to do it instead, aren't you?" Hideki cried, before smacking himself in the forehead, seemingly distressed although there was a smile on his face. Kakuzu just continued watching the older man with eyes that asked for an explanation for that assumption. Hideki placed his hands on his waist with s bright smile. "Ah, Hi-chan is getting better everyday... More and more people want him to do their tattoos nowadays. Oh, pretty soon I'll be obsolete and just a thing of the past while Hi-chan takes over this place..."

Kakuzu only caught one thing from what Hideki said.

...Hi-chan?

*****

Hidan's room was on the second floor, right across from Hideki's, and had his desk directly in front of the only window. He had a fantastic view of the lake across from their house. On some days, Hidan would just look out of his window as the sun shined it's reflection over the waves. Moments like those, Hidan swore he could forget everything and he would think everything in the world was okay. Those wasn't one of those times though... With a love-sick blonde by his side, how could it be?

"Only two more weeks, Hidan! Two more weeks, un!" Deidara squealed, rolling about on Hidan's bed, which was next to the desk, hugging onto his pillow while doing so. He stopped his rolling long enough to look at Hidan. "Aren't you so excited?!"

The blonde had popped over for dinner with Hidan as the younger albino claimed that Hideki had made enough for two. He wasn't going to the shop that day. No, he wanted to tattoo but because of some coughs Hideki heard coming from his room in the morning, the older albino commanded Hidan to stay home and rest up. Hideki didn't believe it was _just something tickling my throat_. Hidan took two pills and went back to sleep, feeling more revived when waking up after.

Hidan stared at Deidara as if he had two heads. Having Deidara occupy his bed, Hidan settled for the chair. He swung one leg over the other as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, a scowl on his face. "Fuck no. It's just another sappy holiday."

"Aw, you're just grouchy 'cause you got no one to spend it with," Deidara said with a cheeky grin. As much as Deidara knew, Hidan never had a girlfriend. Not even in his kindergarten days where little girls and boys would run up to each other and say, "I like you! Let's go home together!" In Deidara's opinion, Hidan seriously needed to get into a relationship. "And you're jealous of me too because I have Sasori no danna and poor, lonely, unlikeable you has no one, un."

Hidan rolled his eyes. Oh geez, calling his boyfriend of six months husband was a bit too much. Sasori was another student in college and had met Deidara at a art convention. Their views on art conflicted but it was because of it that brought the two closer together.

"And poor, hopeless, pathetic you needs someone to look after you, we're even," Hidan retorted and then smirked when Deidara threw a glare at him.

For a while, the two friends played music, went on the net, talked about art, talked about life and Hidan could actually smile. Knowing someone actually cared about him? Yeah, it made him feel good. Hidan had no idea how Deidara had even became his friend. Deidara was rather popular at school. He had many friends and all the teachers liked him. He wasn't the top student but it wasn't his looks or his grades that drew people to him. It was his personality.

Deidara was just naturally a fun guy and nice to be around. But despite his popularity, the blonde seemed determined on sticking with Hidan. They had been through thick and thin together since elementary and even through junior high when they went to different schools. They had tried going out once when they were freshmen in high school, but it didn't really work out. Instead of the awkwardness they expected would follow the break-up, they were relieved to find there was none.

If possible, it brought them even closer. Besides family and in art, Hidan was quite sure that Deidara was the only one he had really shared his dreams with. And Deidara shared his own with Hidan's. Fair trade.

"Hey, I heard that Kakuzu-sensei will be taking us for math and science too. Shikamaru-sensei got into a car accident, un," Deidara suddenly said when he was lounging on the bed with a _very _sleepy Hidan next to him. Hidan was actually already slumping down against Deidara, half-asleep. Hidan wrapped his arms around Deidara's middle, using his lap as a pillow.

"...ngh...wasn't an accident..." Hidan muttered and Deidara chuckled. After a few minutes after seven, Hidan had fallen asleep, snoring quietly and Deidara took this as a chance to read. He grabbed a random book and then flipped it open, starting to read. After a few minutes, Deidara too fell asleep.

*****

Outside of the college dorms, Kakuzu had a small apartment he shared with his college classmate, Kisame. The blue-skinned man tended to spend more time at the college dorms anyway so Kakuzu mostly had the entire apartment to himself. But Kisame had been going to another high school to teach for extra credit as well and thus, had been using the apartment as well. Kakuzu made him use the couch, though. Not that the taller man minded. That way, he could watch television _right before_ falling asleep anyway.

Kakuzu was in the living room, looking through Hidan's art portfolio again. It almost became a daily habit. Whenever he had free time, he would take out the portfolio and look through at least three art pieces, always feeling much better after doing so. Kakuzu had been informed that he would be taking class 3 – 6 for their math and science classes as well, meaning he would have to see that albino idiot every single school day. Under such stress, he needed to unwind. Wasn't it ironic though? Both the causes of his stress and relaxation were the same person.

Subject: School

Title: That's All It Is

It was made using stippling and wasn't bad at all. It was a picture of a diploma. That was all school had meant to Hidan. A diploma. It wasn't prom, school dances, the clubs they had or any of that sentimental crap. It was as clear as day, Hidan merely went to school to get a diploma and nothing else. It might seem like that only but Kakuzu knew better. The problem was, since he knew better, how was he going to get Hidan to know it?

*****

Author's Note: My _God_, the part in _Inked Pleasures _with Kakuzu and Hideki was killing me... I think I made the part with Deidara and Hidan too sappy...

Reviews are appreciated and loved! :)


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT.

I know there isn't much of Kakuzu in the recent chapters but there's gonna be a WHOLE lot of him in the next. That's when Hidan opens up to him, yeah. :) My exams are next week so I won't be able to use the computer so much so I decided to give you guys an extra long chapter of 4, 437 words before I'm officially banned from using my computer! :P

Enjoy. :)

*****

_Dear Sir/Madam, _

_Our annual parent-teacher talk is this coming Monday(tomorrow) and as such, there will be no lessons for the students. We would like to request for all parents to be present so that we may speak to you about your child's progress in school. Food will also be provided plus..._

Hideki sighed, putting down the piece of paper. It was a letter. From Akatsuki High. Hideki groaned, rubbing his forehead. Was it _that_ time of the year again? He raised his eyes to Hidan tiredly. He didn't want for this to happen as much as Hidan as well. They both dreaded that day but Hideki considered it his responsibility to attend. "Hi-chan, I'll have to go to your school on tomorrow..."

"What? Why?" Hidan snapped, looking up from his scrambled eggs. Hideki just gave Hidan a look and the younger albino raised an eyebrow. Hidan starting thinking. Hideki _never_ went to his school, ever. The only times he did had been only for the parent-teacher meetings and nothing else. Hidan stilled. He then glared at Hideki. "You have no fucking rights to go."

"No rights? I'm your older brother, Hidan," Hideki snapped back, getting slightly hostile, not liking the tone Hidan was using on him. He _did_ have rights to attend such functions. He was the oldest in the house and Hidan's rightful guardian. "I have every single right to go. I need to know how you're doing in school and learn how I can help. I am your guardian, you are my ward."

Hidan continued glaring and pretty soon, Hideki was glaring back with just as much anger. Hidan grabbed the letter and read it briskly. He then turned it over so it was facing Hideki. He then put his fingers under the headline. "Parent-teacher meeting. You are not a fucking parent."

"I have the duty of one and as long as I'm your rightful guardian, you will do as I say and I will attend such functions in mom and dad's place," Hideki said firmly, narrowing his eyes further. He could understand why Hidan didn't want this. It'd be embarrassing. Hidan would most likely be the only one there without parents. It would be embarrassing for Hideki himself as well, being the only youth among all the other parents. He would stand out. It was why Hidan really didn't want this.

"I don't have to do as you fucking say!" Hidan got up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table as Hideki continued his eye contact. "You're not mom and dad, nii-san! You're not! And you will _not_ be going for the fucking meeting!"

"I'm standing in for mom and dad, Hidan!" Hideki yelled back, getting up from his seat as well. "You might not like it but I have to. And you will _not_ order me around. I am your older brother and you gotta show some respect, Hidan. I don't like this any more than you do but I still have to go! It's my duty as your guardian! As your _brother_!"

"You already know what the fucking teachers are gonna fucking say! You don't gotta fucking go!" Hidan yelled, leaving the dining table to stand in front of Hideki. He was a good head shorter than him but that didn't intimidate the younger albino. "It's always the fucking same, nii-san! You _know_ I'm failing! You _know_ the fucking teachers don't like me! It's the same thing every fucking year!"

They continued glaring into each other's eyes for a moment before Hideki snorted and looked away. This pressure was not new to him. The pressure of having to look after Hidan and himself. The pressure of trying to explain why he was doing all this. A familiar pressure that even after so long, he had not gotten used to. "I know it's not easy growing up without mom and dad, Hidan. It hasn't been easy for me, either."

"Is that why you're fucking doing this?" Hidan asked, voice neutral. His glare darkened at the thought. "You standing in for them, taking their place. Because you think I need to grow up with a fucking parent figure? That's fucking pathetic! You can't replace mom and dad, nii—"

Hideki's face was emotionless as he slapped Hidan, firm and tight across his cheek. The entire house was in silence for at least thirty seconds. Hidan stood there, comprehending what just happened and Hideki, in an emotional turmoil, asking himself questions such as, "was I too harsh?" He quickly shook those thoughts away. He knew he wasn't too harsh. Hidan got what he deserved. The young boy needed to learn respect.

"I'm going, Hidan. There's nothing you can do to change that," Hideki said quietly. "Go to your room. You're not going to the shop today."

With that, Hideki walked past Hidan, grabbing his coat as well, before he exited the house, making sure it was locked. Hidan stood there for another minute, face still turned to the side from the impact and momentum of the slap. A red bruise was starting to form. After a while, he ran up to his room, locked the door and screamed until he was hoarse.

*****

Subject: Your Greatest Fear

Title: That Day

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the picture. It was a portrait, sort of. A picture of the school compound and gate. There were many cars and many people walking in. They were in casual clothes and others were in the school uniform. It seemed like a normal kind of scenery and Kakuzu didn't get it immediately. To him, it was just many random people going into the school. But then his sharp eyes caught something in the picture.

A pink pamphlet one of the ladies in casual clothes was holding. Kakuzu squinted his eyes to read the tiny words.

_Parent-teacher meeting. _

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. The parent-teacher meeting was tomorrow... Kakuzu decided he'd have to keep an eye on the albino.

*****

It was the day of the meeting and Hidan and Hideki still weren't on speaking terms. Both were stubborn and childish and both didn't want to be the first to apologise. So when the next day came and for the sake of holding a good, long grudge against his brother, Hidan didn't even complain about Hideki going. He just didn't want to have to say anything to the older Yuu. As Hideki parked the car and they both got out, they stood out immediately.

The fact that they were both albinos was amazing in or itself and their silver hair was bright against the sunshine. But it was the fact that Hideki looked more like a student than a parent that _really_ made him stand out amongst all the other thirty-forty year olds. Hidan immediately went off on his own, not even bothering to let his brother know. He was in search of a certain blonde.

"Hidan!"

The said boy turned around and found Deidara bouncing up to him with a lollipop in his mouth. His cheerfully offered one to Hidan and the albino took it was a sad, forced smile. Deidara knew what was wrong so he decided not to ask. Instead, the both of them walked into the auditorium where the parents were gathering. There was air-conditioning and it _was_ a hot day. They just stood by the side as all the parents(and Hideki) settled down onto some chairs. The principal was going to make a short speech before they went off with their child's respective class teachers.

The students were required to listen as well so they wouldn't make too much noise but Hidan didn't really care. He and Deidara quickly escaped from the auditorium and down the corridor along the classes.

"Still not speaking to Hideki-san?" Deidara asked, remembering how angry Hidan had been when he had called him the day before. He just sighed when Hidan nodded. Deidara then broke out into a wide smile, trying to cheer his best friend up. "Look at the bright side, un. Because of this function, there are no lessons!"

Hidan gave a small smile but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Deidara sighed. Perhaps silence would be the best for now. They continued walking down the corridor, side-by-side in silence until Hidan stopped. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Hidan?"

"Some fucker's following us."

The two of them turned around and found their classmate, Kiyosumi, not doing a good job hiding behind the lockers. The bigger boy grinned and stepped out from his hiding place. "What're you doing here, Hidan? Shouldn't you be in the auditorium with your parents?"

Hidan growled, baring his teeth and Deidara just gulped. This was going to get ugly...

"Oops, I forgot. You have none. Now, isn't that just too bad?" Kiyosumi teased, stepping forward and into Hidan's personal space. How fun it was to tease Hidan like this while he was in this state.

"No! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan suddenly yelled, pushing the bigger boy back. "What the fuck do you know about me?! Nothing!"

"I know you're a pathetic piece of shit with no parents," Kiyosumi snapped back with a grin, chuckling. This time of the year, it was always so easy to drive Hidan insane. The letter the school sent out had been to parents. The content of the letter all were directed to parents of which Hidan had none. Hidan knew this. It was always embarrassing coming to the school with Hideki on this day. Deidara always made it a point to stick with the albino on this very day, just to make sure things didn't get out of hand like they were now. "You probably drove them mad until they killed themselves."

Hidan's hands were balling into fist and his glare was darkening. The stupid classmate of his didn't take the hint. "Yeah, that's right. I wonder who you're gonna drive off next... How about your brother? He's at the edge of the cliff right now! With a sorry excuse for a brother like you, I'd be surprised if he wasn't!"

"Shut up!" Deidara cut in, stepping in front of Hidan. He didn't want his friend to have to face Kiyosumi anymore. It was cowardice, that's what it was. Any other day and he wouldn't have _dared_ approach Hidan but it was because of this very day that already affected Hidan the moment that he woke up that Kiyosumi knew his defences were already down. He was an open target. Deidara hated how he always waited until this day to attack. How he always took advantage of these twenty-four hours. "That's none of your business, un!"

Kiyosumi ignored him. "Well, Hidan? Can you deny it? You keep causing trouble for Yuu-san! Always getting into fights, your grades suck and you have a real attitude problem."

"I said..." Hidan began, the warning clear in his tone. He glared up at Kiyosumi, anger flashing in his eyes. In a blink of an eye, Kiyosumi found himself on his butt on the floor. "Shut the fuck up!!"

"You little—"

Kiyosumi had no time to react, finding Hidan over himself, sending hard punches to his face. The bigger boy covered his face futilely with his arms, yelling at Hidan to get off him. The albino didn't listen. He continued colliding his fists with Kiyosumi until the point where even Deidara's cries for him to stop wouldn't help like it had last year. Last year, all Hidan had managed to get in were a few death threats and nothing more. This year, however, would be different.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Hidan! Stop it, un!"

All sounds were blocked off in Hidan's mind. Kiyosumi had been troubling him enough. So, the bastard wanted to test his luck? That was his problem. Fate was just on his side last year that Hidan didn't lose it. Not so lucky this year, though. Hidan got up from straddling Kiyosumi and began throwing kicks at the bigger boy's rib cage, grinning maniacally as he heard a crack. Kiyosumi was curled up on his side, tears prickling his eyes. He was seriously regretting even looking at the albino.

"Hidan! Quit it! You'll get in trouble, un!"

Hidan didn't listen. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed one of Kiyosumi's arms, putting it in a martial arts hold that would break the bone. His grin got wider when he heard an even louder crack and chuckled at Kiyosumi crying out. His fun was cut short when he felt himself being pulled back. Two arms were wrapped around his body, keeping his arms locked tight next to himself. Hidan started panicking, kicking his legs wildly. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief and Kiyosumi continued crying.

"Let go of me! Fuck off, man!" Hidan shrieked, hair falling out of place. All he wanted to do was vent some of his anger. Was that a crime? It wasn't like Kiyosumi didn't deserve it. The fucker did. He was the one starting everything in the first place but somehow, Hidan had a sinking feeling that "self-defence" wasn't going to get him out of this one but that was about the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. All he really cared about was breaking every single bone in Kiyosumi's body.

"Hidan, that's enough!" Kakuzu hissed harshly into Hidan's ears, tightening his hold on the younger boy when he felt his grip slipping. He turned his entire body to face the other direction so Hidan was looking away from Kiyosumi. His hold on Hidan didn't falter, pressing the boy closer to his chest. "Listen to me..." The albino continued kicking and screaming and Kakuzu shook him roughly. "Hidan, listen to me!" Hidan stopped screaming, out of breath. Screams were replaced with pants. "Hidan, being an orphan is no big—"

"No! Shut up!" with a great burst of strength, Hidan managed to break free and started running down the corridor as fast as he could, not even looking back. One tear came out first. And then came the others until Hidan was sobbing. Hidan wanted to run home and lock himself in the room before he did any more damage. What Kiyosumi said couldn't be true! He didn't drive his parents crazy! He was a good kid! Was Hideki getting tired of his histrionics too? No, Hideki said he would love Hidan no matter what! Was his older brother lying or was Kiyosumi? With one great yell, Hidan sprinted even faster.

Making his way through the auditorium to get to the exit, Hideki spotted him. His little brother, tears running down his face. He hadn't seen Hidan like this in ten years.

"...Hidan?" No more words left Hideki's mouth as he shot out of his seat, startling several parents and teachers. He started chasing after the younger albino. What the hell had happened? He had seemed alright, especially since Deidara was with him. Who the hell caused Hidan to go off into a rage like this?

"Hidan! Wait!" Hideki called, forcing himself to go faster. Hidan was slowing down and a small bit of relief filled Hideki as he got closer and closer. They were already a good distance away from the school and the Yuu brothers found themselves approaching their house. When Hidan ran up onto their porch, that was when he was within arm's reach of Hideki and the older albino had pulled him into a tight hug, pressing Hidan's back against his chest. "Hidan!"

Hearing his brother's voice, a wave of sadness crashed down on Hidan and more tears leaked out as he let out a strangled sort of cry. The older albino had no idea what to do so he just did what he could and held on tighter. They both fell onto their knees as Hidan continued crying. Once Hideki was sure Hidan wouldn't just get up and run off again, he turned Hidan around and then hugged him again, allowing Hidan to cry into his chest. His shirt would get wet but what the hey. His brother was more important than just some silly old shirt.

"You wouldn't... Nii-san, you wouldn't..." Hidan choked out between sobs before hiccupping, body jerking to the rhythm of his sobs. He couldn't even finish _one_ sentence.

"Shh..." Hideki cooed, rubbing his hands up and down Hidan's back, trying to calm the younger boy. He squeezed Hidan's shoulder reassuringly, kissing his sweat-covered forehead before resting the side of his face against it. "Relax... Breath, Hidan, breath..."

Hidan desperately tried to do so. Hideki spotted two familiar figures approaching and looked up immediately. It was Kakuzu with Deidara next to him. Both of them were looking extremely worried and Hideki _had_ to wonder. With people so concerned for Hidan, how could the young albino _ever_ get into a state like this in the first place? Hideki smiled back sadly, nodding. Kakuzu nodded back, understanding. Hideki would take care of this. Kakuzu placed one had behind Deidara and began ushering the boy back to the school. Hidan hadn't seen them.

After a few minutes, Hidan was calming down and his sobbing had stopped. He had started taking deep breathes, trying to get himself to breath normally again. After a while, he was and Hideki pulled back a little to stare at Hidan's face. It was horrid. There were tear stains everywhere and his nose and eyes were puffy and red. Hideki just smiled sadly, placing his forehead against Hidan's. Even at age eighteen, Hidan still acted so young and helpless. It was adorable, actually. "Come on, let's get you in."

*****

Kakuzu wasn't sure what to make of the situation that happened in school the day before. When he saw Kiyosumi following Hidan and Deidara into the corridors, he knew something would be up. He just didn't know it would get _that_ bad. He had known Hidan was a orphan but he never knew it was something that bothered that albino. Hidan seemed strong and capable, as if nothing could ever break him down. That wasn't the case, apparently.

The following day, Hidan hadn't come to school and Kakuzu found it unnerving. He found himself in the living room of his shared apartment in the evening that day, trying to do some marking but he couldn't get his mind off what had happened with Hidan. He smacked himself in the forehead. "Forget about that idiot... Hideki-san's got it under control..."

As if on cue, just as those words left his mouth, the doorbell rang. Groaning, he got up from the couch, making his way to the front door. When he opened it, he certainly wasn't expecting to see Deidara at the other side of the door. The blonde looked...troubled. In one of his hands was a basket with a cover over it. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it is you're selling, I don't want nor need it."

Deidara gave a sad smile, raising the basket slightly. "This? It's Hidan's gift basket, un. I was kinda worried about him and..."

At the mention of Hidan, Kakuzu stilled, eyes widening slightly. He narrowed them again. "Yeah, that's great and all. But explain to me what that has to do with me," Kakuzu demanded, one hand on the door, getting ready to close it. How did Deidara even find out where he lived, anyway? Damn stalker.

"I-I thought you might be worried too, un. So I figured since I was going to visit him, un, you'd like to come along," Deidara said softly. In his years of friendship with Hidan, Deidara had _never_ seen Hidan go crazy like that. He had never seen Hidan scream so much or even _cry_. Even at the start of school of freshmen year when he almost killed those three boys, it was nothing like what had happened with Kiyosumi. What happened there was just frightening. Simply frightening. "I mean, Hidan doesn't have many friends so I think he'll be really happy if you came along too, un. At least to check up on him."

Kakuzu continued staring. Deidara couldn't tell what Kakuzu was feeling or thinking. It was rather creepy, just being stared at like that. The blonde shuddered. Suddenly, Kakuzu retreated back into the house, murmuring, "wait here" to Deidara. Kakuzu _wasn't_ going to physically be there but he was going to let Hidan know he cared. Even though they fought so much and yelled insults at each other, there was a friendship hidden somewhere among the chaos. Kakuzu was simply acting on it now.

His chose his words carefully in his mind before he penned them down. Kakuzu then went into the kitchen, grabbed something from the fridge and then returned to the blonde, passing him the envelope and the snack. "Just pass this to him. You don't have to mention any names. He'll know it's me."

Deidara just nodded numbly, accepting the two items. With that, Kakuzu closed the door shut and the blonde got a good look at what Kakuzu had passed him.

"A mayonnaise sandwich?"

*****

Hideki smiled kindly upon opening the door to Deidara. The blonde smiled back as well and the two hugged. "Dei-chan, it's so good to see you."

"Same here, un," Deidara said with a giggle. He had missed the older albino. Hideki was almost like an older brother to him too. They pulled back and Deidara had to flinch. Hideki looked positively exhausted. There was bags under his eyes and his eyes looked dead. His usually spiky, but neat, hair was all over the place and his movements were sluggish. "Gosh, you look terrible."

"Ah, courtesy of Hidan," Hideki said with a small chuckle, inviting the younger boy into his home. Hideki sat at the table and Deidara stood next to him, placing the basket on the table. Hideki took a peek under the covers, smiling at the sight of canned soft drinks, junk food and some DVDs. He then looked up at Deidara. "I think what you really should've brought are sleeping pills, Dei-chan. Hidan hasn't been sleeping well since Saturday. He's got me so worried that _I_ can barely sleep and yeah, I'm keeping him back from school until he's better."

"How is he now, though?" Deidara asked.

"Relatively better. Besides the sleeping problem, he's alright I suppose. He ain't got much of an appetite but it should be fine. He's started drawing again, too," Hideki claimed with a sigh and a smile. When he looked into the room and found Hideki, headphones on, and leaning over his desk with colour pencils by his side, the older Yuu had to smile. For just that moment, it felt like everything was back to normal.

"I'll just go see him then," Deidara chirped before collecting his basket and going up the stairs. He knocked on Hidan's door but didn't get an answer so he just went in on his own, looking around and finding the albino on the bed, on his side. Eyes tired and drained. Deidara giggled and sat on the bed, next to Hidan. "Got you some gifts, un. Are you feeling better?"

"No."

This made Deidara giggle again. "Come on, sit up. Got you your favourite snacks, un."

The albino sighed and groaned as he sat up. He felt like shit. Like every single source of energy was gone. He was exhausted and also had bags under his eyes. He looked more like Hideki this way. He immediately slumped against Deidara, eyes fluttering open and close. As Hideki had stated, he hadn't been getting enough sleep. "I'm fucking tired, Dei."

"Then eat and you'll have some energy, un!"

The time Deidara spent there mostly consisted of him watching movies with Hidan while the albino ate. It was strange to be with Hidan but yet having the atmosphere be so suffocating. Deidara swore he had never experience anything like this with the albino before. With Hidan, Deidara was always care-free and relaxed but to have this...pressure pushing down on him, yeah, it was strange. After a while, Hidan began to speak. They were just quiet murmurs at first but then he actually began conversing, even using his trademark vulgarities.

After a few movies, they began to listen to music and just hang around the room, doing whatever they wanted. Hidan would draw, Deidara would read. Hidan would eat, Deidara would talk. They fell back into their usual feel of each other.

"Shoot, I gotta go home, un," Deidara said with a wince as he glanced at the clock on Hidan's wall. Six. His mother would kill him. He turned to Hidan with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry, man, but I still have homework to complete too, un."

"Since when did you give a shit about homework, Dei?" Hidan asked with a chuckle. Truth be told, Deidara only needed to go home for dinner. His mother insisted that the entire family gather together for dinner but he didn't really want to speak to Hidan about anything family-related. Precautions had to be taken. "Go on, get outta here. It's not like I need you to look after my ass."

Deidara just giggled and then opened his bag, still smiling. He passed an envelope and a wrapped sandwich to Hidan. The albino took it. He stared at it for a second and then raised his eyes to Deidara. The blonde just nodded at him then turned and left. Hidan then turned his gaze back to the two objects with a raised eyebrow. Deidara knew he didn't eat mayonnaise so why the hell...? He put the sandwich down and then opened the envelope, pulling out a small piece of paper.

His eyes scanned the paper and then he read it four more times, grinning. His grin got wider each time he read it. He left the paper on his bed and then rushed to his brother to get him to make breakfast for the next morning. He was going to school tomorrow.

The paper laid on his bed innocently with the words facing upwards.

_You've stolen my lunch for tomorrow, Hidan. I'm sure my art rep won't let me starve tomorrow, right?_

*****

I'm really sorry for this shitty shitty chapter. I was rushing through it 'cause I'm actually not allowed to be on the computer tomorrow 'cause of the exams so I wanted to finish this chapter and update it before I got to sleep. AND THERE WAS NO ELECTRICITY IN THE HOUSE FROM 1 to 5 BECAUSE OF FREAKING MAINTAINENCE WORK! So, yeah, it was rushed. I think it's particularly the part of the arguement between Hidan and Hideki, the part where Deidara visits and the part where they arrive at the school which are really rushed with not enough dialogue and description. I seriously apologise for that. :(

Great, now I feel bad...


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT.

Uh, I knew I said in the last chapter that this chapter would be when Hidan opens up to Kakuzu? Uh, because of the circumstances, I couldn't really write it out in this chapter. There has to be some circumstances in order for that to happen...so, yeah. Apologies for that. But it'll definitely be in the next chapter. Anyways...

I'M BACK! My exams have finished and yeah, well, I only got my mothertongue and english oral left, next Monday. :) I managed to get this chapter down in-between study sessions this past week and managed to finish the last few paragraphs today! I'm running into a bit of writer's block though so sorry if it takes longer for me to update in the future as well. I would appreciate some ideas though!

Anyway, here ya go. The sixth chapter of Piece Of Art. Thank you to all those who have reviewed up to now!

Enjoy. :)

*****

Hidan went to school, feeling strangely nervous. As the school came into sight, flashbacks from Monday came back. He gripped the (still)wrapped mayonnaise sandwich tighter and looked down at it. He felt some of his anxiety slipping away. There was actually someone who wanted him to be here. Someone who expected to see him. Someone that would take care of everything in class. With the sandwich in hand and bag slung over his shoulders, he made his way into the school.

As he made his way to the classroom, he couldn't help but feel that everyone was looking at him. When he looked up to meet their gazes, he found no one staring at him but every time he looked away, he would get that feeling again. He quickly walked to his classroom and stopped when he was outside. The bell rung and all the remaining students in the corridor ran into their own classrooms and he was alone in the corridor. Hidan gulped and leaned against the wall next to the door to his classroom. Hidan was, for once, afraid. No doubt that by now, everyone would know who it was that caused Kiyosumi's injuries.

Everyone would know that Yuu Hidan was capable of such things. They would know not to mess with him. But it was that fact that unnerved Hidan. He didn't want them to give him those looks, those looks which were cautious and wary. Maybe even pity if they knew what Kiyosumi had said to drive Hidan off like that. He didn't want to see those looks. Hidan slowly sat down, knees to his chest and he looked over the top of his knees at the wall opposite him.

Class would be starting in ten minutes but Hidan wasn't ready for it. He pressed his forehead to his knees, closing his eyes as he tried to assure himself everything would be alright. He could do this. All he would have to do was go into the class and go to his seat. Who cared if other people looked at him, right?

Hidan gulped again, breaking out in cold sweat.

...right?

Hidan willed his heart to stop beating so loudly in his ears and tried to focus on the noises coming from inside. Tried to hear voices. Talking about the damn homework, prom, stupid teachers, etc. _Something_ that would assure him that everything was alright. That he could walk in there and not cause the usually loud chatter to become harsh whispers. That no one would stare at him as he made his way up the steps. That Kiyosumi wouldn't have his arm in a sling or any other sight of bandages.

Kiyosumi was extremely popular in class and had most of his classmates on his side. Hidan expected glares the moment he walked in. No, things could never be normal again. Not with Hideki who cared so much. Not with Deidara who was always there. Not with Kakuzu who was trying so hard and definitely not with himself. No matter what happened, nothing could change the fact that Hidan had opened himself up and now, he wasn't sure how he was going to close.

Dammit...it was all because of Kiyosumi. Shit. Damn. What was he supposed to do? He was only _two_ steps away from the classroom. He had to do something...

_I know you're a pathetic piece of shit _with no parents_... Your probably drove them mad until _they killed themselves_._

Hidan's eyes snapped open at the voice in his head. No...not just _a_ voice. _His _voice. _Kiyosumi's_ voice. Hearing those words again. The same voice. The same mocking tone. The same pity and smugness. The same feelings. Same thoughts. Same...tears.

_Yeah, that's right. I wonder who you're gonna drive off next... _Howabout your brother? He's at the edge of the cliff_ right now! With a _sorry excuse for a brother like you_, I'd be surprised if he wasn't!_

"No..." Hidan murmured to himself, hands rising to grab his aching, pounding head. "No, no, no, no, no... Stop. Stop, you fucking tears... We've been through this, Hidan!" he whispered to himself harshly, driving his nails into his head. "You didn't fucking do that...it wasn't you... No, nii-san loves me! He said he always fucking would!"

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and Hidan looked up with tear-filled eyes on a tear-stained face. His eyes widened at the sight. Kiyosumi. One arm in a sling. He had on a rib brace and had some dark bruises on his arms. He had a black eye as well. Kiyosumi didn't seem to have seen him, looking down the other direction, as if looking for someone. The injured boy sighed and closed the door, not once even acknowledging Hidan.

The albino eyes were still wide. _If...if I could do that to Kiyosumi... Did-did I do that to..._

Hidan scrambled to his feet and started running down the hall and to the exit. No, he couldn't face all this. He would never be able. Call him a coward. This was too much for one teenage boy to handle. Why were there burdens on his shoulders that an average eighteen-year old _shouldn't_ be burdened with? Why couldn't he be a normal teenager? Friends, girlfriend, happiness, prom...a family. Instead, he dealt with loneliness, heart ache, sadness, alienation, being an orphan.

How Hidan longed to have a normal lifestyle. Could he ask to be selfish and ask for more than just Deidara, Hideki and maybe even Kakuzu?

Kakuzu. The older man showed his concern in ways different from others. Ways that Hidan didn't mind. Those lunch periods spent with the teacher had helped Hidan understand Kakuzu a little better. Granted, most of the talking consisted of fighting or Kakuzu ordering Hidan to do something for him, the albino learned more about him that way. Through little gestures. Hidan found it hard to live without such gestures.

_I said artificial sweetener only, Hidan. God, are you an idiot?_

_What do you think of this one, Hidan? Yeah, I agree, shading's horrible._

_I just can't understand how an absolute retard like you can understand as complicated as this. You never cease to amaze me, idiot. _

_Don't forget the assignment, Hidan. In by tomorrow. No longer. _

_Geez, look at this mess...you just can't take care of yourself, can you?_

That's when the albino bumped into another figure and the momentum threw both parties down. Hidan didn't waste a second, he quickly got back on his feet and continued running, limping slightly in his steps, not even bothering to look back to apologise. Kakuzu just rubbed his head and looked at the figure, recognising the silver hair immediately. "Hidan."

*****

"He was just so ready for school, Pein..." Hideki said with a sigh as he got rid of his gloves, throwing them into the bin. Hidan came home with his face being tear-stained. Hideki didn't ask any questions and had pulled his younger brother into a bone-crushing hug. The tears had long stopped but Hidan still hugged back just as tightly, muttering how he was sorry and asking if the world would ever make sense again. Asking why God was being so unfair to them. Why he had to live this life and scolding himself for being so stupid for continuing it.

The last one had freaked Hideki out. Hidan had just went into his room and put his headphones on, soon falling asleep. Assured that Hidan wouldn't do anything stupid, Hideki had left for the shop.

"I feel bad, because I knew he wasn't ready! But that look in his eyes! He was so happy and I didn't want to waste this opportunity..." Hideki groaned, rubbing his forehead. Pein sat a few feet away, working on a tattoo. He wasn't even listening and Hideki knew that. The lady Pein was working on seemed to have been listening but there hadn't been any reaction. The older albino just turned to the entrance when he heard the door open. Upon the sight of the person, he plastered on a fake smile as he stood to greet him.

"Kakuzu-san," Hideki said as he guided the man further into the shop. It was a pleasant surprise to see Kakuzu there. Hideki liked him quite well, actually. He seemed to have the same relationship with Hidan that Hideki had. It was nice to meet someone else who knew what he was going through. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I have a free period but I have to rush back soon. I just need to know if you have tattooing equipment at your house."

"Why, yeah, I do. It's in Hi-chan's room, actually. We share it," Hideki said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Do you mind if I stop by this evening? Say, after dinner? I would like to see Hidan."

Hideki just stared before a tired smile crawled onto his face. He blinked slowly before sighing. It was nice to see Hidan have people caring about him. It reminded Hideki that Hidan could count on other people besides Hideki and himself. The albino nodded slowly, smile growing wider. How could Hidan ever think of not continuing his life? He needed to know that there were people here that cared for him. That he didn't have to go through his hell-hole of a life on his own. "Yes, of course. I only imagine you must be concerned for your student."

Kakuzu shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"I'm concerned for my friend."

*****

Subject: Joy Of Your Life

Title: Only Temporary

After that little visit, Kakuzu returned to school and the first thing he did was open Hidan's portfolio again. Starting from when he left off. He had pulled out a drawing of a sunset. Beautiful, peaceful, serene. There were some trees and buildings and even a boardwalk at the side. It was just lovely... It was only in black and white but amazing. The sun was setting, casting a glow over the small waves in the lake. The details were exquisite. Birds flying by the side. Clouds tinted with a bit of the sun's colour. Even in black and white, Kakuzu could see that.

The only depressing thing Kakuzu found about it was that this joy of Hidan's was only temporary. Maybe an hour or two, Hidan could escape the world and his feelings. But then it was back. How did that feel? Having everything you want and then have it taken away. Kakuzu almost felt sorry for Hidan that he was living such a life. Kakuzu sighed and shook his head, placing the drawing back in the portfolio.

This was exactly why he didn't want Konan-sensei to put together this portfolio for him. It opened Hidan up to him and made him get more and more attached. Something that Kakuzu wasn't so sure if he could handle. His mind kept warning him about the consequences. Reminding him about the last time. But something in his heart told him that Hidan was different. And for the first time in a long time, Kakuzu had decided to listen to his heart and was, so far, not regretting making such a decision.

*****

NEEDLEHIDAN: Sorry. I just...I just couldn't take it, Dei. I'm sorry.

Bang: It's alright, I understand, un. It's just that...I was kinda hoping to see you again, Hidan. Things are quiet in class without you, un.

NEEDLEHIDAN: ...glad to know I make a difference.

Bang: Kakuzu-sensei seems a bit on the edge too. The slightest things can set him off, un.

NEEDLEHIDAN: Is that supposed to be my fucking fault?

Bang: ...maybe. He's definitely more cranky since you haven't been coming to school, un.

NEEDLEHIDAN: It's only been two fucking days, Dei.

Bang: I know that! But the difference in his behaviour is obvious, un!

NEEDLEHIDAN: Yeah, whatever... Thanks for coming over yesterday, though. I needed the fucking company.

Bang: My pleasure.

NEEDLEHIDAN: Dei, I sometimes wonder if this'll be my fucking life forever.

Bang: Of course not, un! You'll get a girlfriend, a good career and meet lots of people!

NEEDLEHIDAN: You really think so or you're just trying to make me feel better?

Bang: A bit of both actually, un. I believe in you, Hidan! You can do it, un! Pick yourself up and fight back! That's the Hidan I know, un!

NEEDLEHIDAN: Huh...I don't know what's fucking wrong with me nowadays, Dei.

Bang: Nothing is wrong with you! Hey, even you need to express your feelings every once in a while, un.

NEEDLEHIDAN: ...I'll talk to you later, man.

Bang: Why? What's up?

NEEDLEHIDAN: It's nothing. I'll talk to you later.

Bang: Something come up?

NEEDLEHIDAN: Yes. I gotta go, man.

Bang: Is it a girl?

NEEDLEHIDAN: No!

Bang: Come on, tell me!

NEEDLEHIDAN: Just shut the fuck up, man! I gotta go!

NEEDLEHIDAN appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in. E-mail this contact instead.

*****

Hidan just stared, breaking out in cold sweat. A pressure. Him just standing there with that look. What was he going to do or say? "...what are you doing here, bastard?"

"Well, don't you look nice and idiotic?" Kakuzu said with a small smirk, putting his hands into his pockets.

With that one line, all anxiety disappeared and Hidan snorted, casting his gaze to the ground. So. Kakuzu didn't care about what happened. To him, Hidan was still Hidan and nothing else mattered. Something that Hidan appreciated a lot. It was like this between the two of them. They could understand the unspoken words. Hidan looked back up at Kakuzu and mock glared at him, though there was a smug smirk tugging at his lips. "No more than you with that fucking face."

Kakuzu's smirk widened.

*****

I don't think I've been focusing on Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship much... I think I've been writing more of Hideki and Deidara with Kakuzu here and there. Damn. I'll try to include more of him, yeah. :D

Reviews are appreciated and loved! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, just finished this chapter. So yeah, this is when Hidan does Kakuzu's tattoos. ...somewhat. They get carried away with...something else. :P

Enjoy. :)

*****

"You didn't answer the fucking question, though," Hidan pointed out as he moved to sit on his bed. He leaned back and supported himself up with his two arms. The pressure was off. If Kakuzu could pretend as if nothing had happened, Hidan sure as hell could. He wasn't going to let Kakuzu have one up over him. Hidan's smirk turned into a smile. The very same smile he had on that day when he got back his art bag. The very same happiness he felt that day, he could feel today. That monster that Hidan had become that day when opening up, it was good to know someone else understood it.

"_You_ didn't bring me my lunch today," Kakuzu shot back, crossing his arms. He narrowed his eyes down at Hidan in a glare. "I actually had to _buy_ something to eat, idiot. You're paying me back for that."

Hidan let out a scoff as he sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked up at Kakuzu, smile turning back into a smirk almost immediately once their playful started again. "You got fucking money, man. The purpose of money is to _spend_ it? Ever heard of that?"

Just then, the door opened and both of them turned to the entrance where Hideki was bringing in a medium-sized rectangular box. Hidan recognised it immediately and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Kakuzu, though he had never seen it before, knew what it was and just smirked as Hideki placed in on Hidan's desk, next to his laptop. Hideki had on a wide smile as he opened the lid, turning to Hidan as he took out the items inside the box, settling them on the desk. "Well, get to work, Hi-chan!"

"...work?"

Hidan almost forgot about everything as he eyed the objects on his desk. It had been so long since he had seen the ink bottles. Yeah, all the colours were there, alright. Red, black, magenta, ultra-violet, purple, etc. He had a sinking suspicion of what he was supposed to do and Hidan's eyes immediately lit up at the thought. It had been so long since he had tattooed someone. His hands were aching to get hold of the tattoo gun. The younger albino looked up at Kakuzu and then at Hideki and then groaned, rubbing his nose bridge. "You guys fucking planned this."

"You _did_ say that you were better than your brother, didn't you?" Kakuzu reminded as Hideki moved to the side of the room to get the fold-up table.

Hideki faked a gasp as he turned back to the two art students. He stood up straight and crossed his arm. "You, Hi-chan, better than me?!"

"Well, that's what he said."

"H-Hey! What the fuck, man!! I didn't say that! I said I said I was _almost_ as fucking good as my brother! I never said I was better than him!"

"Oh, that's nothing, Hideki-san. He later said he would take over _Inked Pleasures_ one day and you'd just be an obsolete thing of the past."

Hideki tried to hide his amusement but with the wide grin on his face as he remembered his own words, it was impossible to. He just put on a sad voice as he brought the table over, unfolding it. "After all these years, Hi-chan, you're turning on me? You have no idea how sad this makes me! Oh, nii-san's so heartbroken!" And then Hideki proceeded to 'cry' into his hands, sobbing as loudly as he could which made Hidan wince. It didn't _sound _like crying. It sounded like...someone stepped on a cat.

"I never said that, you son of a bitch!" Hidan barked at Kakuzu as he got the tattooing equipment from his drawer. He continued glaring at his two seniors as he placed the machine on the table.

Kakuzu nodded sombrely as he patted Hideki on the back just like he did at that time. "There, there, you shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault that Hidan-kun," Kakuzu turned to Hidan with a wide, evil grin. "...is a _bastard by nature_."

Hidan growled, vein throbbing violently in his forehead. He just ignored the sobbing and comforting sounds as he plugged in the machine and continued his testing. After a few seconds, Hideki and Kakuzu stopped their role-play and focused on Hidan who was testing the ink, look of complete concentration on his face. He was sitting on the bed, latex gloves on and testing the ink of a piece of fake skin that came along with the ink bottled in the rectangular box. Hideki smiled gently and Kakuzu just watched on, impressed.

Hidan hadn't forgotten a thing Hideki had taught him. Hidan growled lightly at the light spray of ink. It needed to be more...solid. he turned up the charges and tested it again. Hideki's smiled widened but his eyes remained soft. He gently placed his hand on Hidan's shoulder. The younger albino looked up and Kakuzu looked away, giving the siblings a moment. Hidan's eyes widened slightly as he felt Hideki kiss him on the forehead. He slowly closed his eyes as Hideki rested his chin on Hidan's head, hugging him close. A small smile mirroring Hideki's crawled onto Hidan's face too.

"I love you, Hi-chan," Hideki mumbled softly so that only Hidan could hear. To see Hidan become this...genius after six years of training. And _without_ a mother or father. For Hidan to be able to accomplish so much without a proper family and with a poor excuse for a brother like him.

"Love ya too, nii-san," Hidan murmured back as Hideki released him.

Hideki turned to Kakuzu and nodded at him before turning back to Hidan. "He's all yours, Hi-chan."

Hidan nodded understanding and Hideki left, leaving the door ajar. Hidan and Kakuzu turned to each in unison and the albino smirked. "Ready to amazed, _sensei_?"

"Punk..." Kakuzu snorted as he moved to sit in Hidan's chair while Hidan took the bed. Kakuzu had to admit, he was not the least bit nervous. Even though Hidan was only eighteen and was still just a student, there something that made Kakuzu trust him. "Just a touch-up."

"Touch-up?" Hidan echoed with an eyebrow raised. Hidan eyed the tattoos of stitches on Kakuzu's arms. His tattoos did need a touch-up but was that all?"Geez, you should've told nii-san, then he could've just brought the black ink instead of all the other fucking colours."

"Sincerest apologies, then," Kakuzu muttered before he started to take off his shirt. Once his shirt was discarded and he was folding it, Hidan took the chance to look at Kakuzu. The tattoos ran all over his body. He had _very nice_ muscles indeed. And those taut abs… Hidan could feel his face heat up. Hidan glanced down at himself at then back up at Kakuzu. Compared to the older man, Hidan was a 99-pound weakling. Hidan just brushed it off. Not that it mattered. Hidan knew he was strong, even if his muscles didn't show.

Then the sound of the machine started up at the needle started jutting in and out.

No more words were exchanged as Hidan got to work on Kakuzu's tattoos, eyes carefully following the needles. For such a thick line, he needed five needles and later, nine for the deeper colouring. It didn't seem to hurt Kakuzu though. The tan man had winced a bit at the beginning but was starting to get used to the feeling. Kakuzu glanced at Hidan's concentrated face and felt a smile tugging at his lips. The albino's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was a neutral line.

Kakuzu sighed and directed his gaze around the room. There were some posters of some bands and singers on the wall. L'Arc~en~Ciel, Camui Gackt, Miyavi, etc. Not a bad choice of music, actually. And what was that? Dir En Gray. Kakuzu then looked at the drawer at the corner of the room, seeing a few figurines from some show. There was also a model of a car and some other small decorations. Then the feeling of needles in his arm was lost and Kakuzu turned to Hidan who was turning on his music player on the desk. "Yeah, give me a second. I can't work in fucking silence."

Suddenly, music was pouring out of the player. It was a song that Kakuzu recognised. One of his favourites actually. He was surprised. He didn't expect someone like Hidan to like this type of song. It was soft and like a lullaby. The words were meaningful and beautiful. Pleasant and gentle. Everything opposite of the Hidan he knew. Hidan started working on the tattoos again. Then again, Kakuzu thought, there were things he didn't know about Hidan. His favourite colour, his favourite song, his hobbies or anything like that.

"Hidan, tell me about yourself," Kakuzu requested softly but loud enough to be heard over the song playing. Hidan paused in his tattooing to look at Kakuzu. Kakuzu wanted to know more about him? That was a first. Most people tried to steer clear of him.

Hidan just shrugged and returned to his tattooing, the sounds of the needle jutting in and out calming him. "Nothing much to tell, really.'

"Tell what there is to tell, then."

"Like what?"

Kakuzu thought for a moment then it came to him. The thing linking them together would be a good way to start. "Art. Why do you like art so much?"

"...it's a form of expression," Hidan said with a slight shrug, careful not to mess up the ink. "I can express myself. Even if it ain't fucking completely, it's better than nothing. I can express myself without getting myself caught up with the damn cops."

"You mean like with Kiyosumi-kun?" Kakuzu regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth. Hidan seemed to jerk in his movements and pushed the needles into Kakuzu harder. Kakuzu winced but quickly recovered. He looked over at Hidan who took a piece of tissue paper to wipe away some ink. The blotted ink was wiped away, revealing a much better version of Kakuzu's tattoos on a particular part on his arm. It stood out from the other parts.

Hidan got back to tattooing, ignoring Kakuzu's question. The older man gulped. There was one thing he wanted to know more about Hidan. Would it be alright to ask now? Kakuzu decided that if he didn't ask now, he wasn't sure when he'd ever get another chance to. "Hidan, what happened to your parents?"

Hidan stopped his tattooing again. "They're dead."

"I know," Kakuzu clenching his fist as Hidan began tattooing again, using more force than necessary. "But...I'd like to know why."

Hidan sighed and then began his childhood story. It would be his first time telling to someone else. Deidara had already known him before the incident so he never did have to tell the blonde. No one else cared so this would be another first. He reminded himself to keep a light hand on the tattoo gun or else it wouldn't come out nice. Kakuzu let out a breath of relief as the pressure on his arm lessened. Hidan's eyes became downcast. "I was eight when it happened."

Kakuzu nodded as a sign to tell Hidan to continue.

Hidan let out a bitter laugh. "We…we were a fucking family, man. Mom and dad loved us. Dad was a business man, mom stayed at home. Thursday would be movie night and all that other family shit. Every Sunday we would go out and have a picnic and nii-san and I…were fucking happy. _We_ were fucking happy. But I was always a rowdy kid…even till now." Kakuzu wanted to shout out, "rowdy ain't the word!" but bit his tongue before he could. "When I was eight, mom got pregnant and nii-san and I learned that we were gonna have a baby sister." Hidan smiled sadly. "I remembered how fucking excited we were… Honestly, nii-san and I wouldn't let mom do a single fucking thing in the damn house. We'd make sure she was snug as a bug watching the television."

Kakuzu smiled at the image. A little Hidan running around the house with a bigger version of him, carrying pillows for their mommy. A little Hidan with a bright, wide grin. If possible, Kakuzu felt even more sympathy for Hidan. Having such a beautiful family and then losing it.

"Nii-san learned how to cook so mom wouldn't have to and we'd always let mom have her way in that period. Let her choose the movie to watch on Thursday nights, we were on our best fucking behaviours. I did my homework, I didn't talk back to teachers and did every single thing I could _not_ to get in trouble." Kakuzu couldn't imagine _that_. An innocent Hidan wasn't Hidan at all. "Then it happened…"

"It?"

"Dad invested in this company, ya see," Hidan said, wiping away the blotted ink spots. He face seemed to be in pain even though the one with needles poking him was Kakuzu. "Something happened, the company fucking closed down and…we lost a lot of money and mom slipped into depression. That somehow affected the damn pregnancy and…nii-san and I…we lost our only fucking baby sister." Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly when Hidan sniffed. For Hidan to feel so upset over someone he had never even met… "Nii-san and I were fucking sad but mom and dad, they took it the worst. A while later, we were forced to move 'cause we had no money to pay the damn rent. The moving got mom even more depressed and one night, in our new apartment, she just…snapped."

Kakuzu didn't ask Hidan to elaborate. He understood just fine. Suddenly, Hidan put the tattoo gun down although he didn't turn it off. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Hidan?"

The albino took off the latex glove on his right hand. He stared at his palm for a moment before he used his left hand to trace the huge scar across it. Hidan seemed thoughtful as he looked at the pinkish line diagonally across his right hand. It would hurt every time he grabbed a pencil, pen or tattoo gun. It would hurt but it didn't matter. "I…got this fucking scar when I stupidly, blindly tried to grab the knife away from her that night. Dad and nii-san had been out when it happened. And…I wasn't strong enough."

The tattooed man got up from his seat and sat next to Hidan on the bed instead. He took Hidan's right hand into his own and traced the line. Hidan winced and his fingers twitched but Hidan didn't make any more movements besides that. "I couldn't stop her. She just stood there, crying as she cut her wrist. She didn't even fucking care about what the fuck would happen to me if she died!"

Kakuzu flinched at the sudden outburst. Hidan brought his hand back to himself and then he raised his left leg onto the bed, folding up his track pants slightly. Just at his ankle, there was another scar. "And this fucker? That was with dad. Nii-san fought him but I got caught up in it." He put his leg back down and then leaned against Kakuzu tiredly and the older man wrapped an around Hidan's shoulders as his hand moved up and down to stimulate warmth into Hidan's cold shoulder. "Dad decided he couldn't live without mom and killed himself. He died the same way she did. Crying as he cut his fucking wrist."

Kakuzu said nothing as he sat next to the albino.

"Why do I gotta go through all this shit, 'Kuzu?" Hidan mumbled. He didn't feel angry like he had with Kiyosumi. He didn't feel sad like he had at school that morning. He just felt…confused. He didn't think of ending his life, he just wanted answers. Why had fate picked his life to screw up? What made him so special? "I was a good kid. A bit bad but overall good."

"I don't know why things like this happen, Hidan," Kakuzu murmured into Hidan's forehead. The arm around Hidan was dangling off his shoulder. Kakuzu pulled it back lightly to caress Hidan's neck. "But I know that bad things do happen to good people, whether we like it or not. We can't change what happens. But what we can change is the way we react to these things, Hidan."

"Reaction, huh?"

"Look at it this way; you reacted well enough that you haven't driven off Deidara and Hideki-san," Kakuzu said in an attempt of a joke. Hidan chuckled lightly. "You reacted well enough and managed to stay strong so you didn't end up like your parents. Your parents, they weren't strong. But you are, Hidan. Because of your tenacity, you've got friends. People here who care about you, you know."

"Do you, fucker?" Hidan asked as he pulled back from Kakuzu's hold. He stared long and deep into Kakuzu's emerald eyes. "Do you give a shit about what happens to me? Or was what happened on Monday just part of your duty as a teacher?"

Kakuzu remembered seeing Hidan go all crazy like that in the corridors. Standing over Kiyosumi and kicking him. Breaking his arm. Kakuzu hadn't really seen Kiyosumi. What he had seen was the crazy grin on Hidan's face but the pain in his eyes. It was what was in Hidan's eyes that made Kakuzu want to stop him.

Hidan just narrowed his eyes down at Kakuzu. "Well?"

Kakuzu reached a hand out and placed it behind Hidan's neck and the albino shuddered at the gentleness. Those callused fingers against his smooth skin. Kakuzu then pushed Hidan closer until their lips met. For a moment, they just sat there. Kakuzu's eyes were close and head tilted slightly to the side. Hidan's eyes soon fluttered close and then he wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck, closing in on any space they previously had between them. The lovely, soft song playing as a background music.

Kakuzu wrapped his other arm around Hidan's waist, moving his mouth against Hidan's. Both of them opened their mouths and their tongues danced together. Kakuzu pushed back until Hidan was lying back on the bed and Kakuzu was hovering above him on all fours. After a while, Kakuzu pulled back, lips still wet from the kiss as were Hidan's. Kakuzu smirked and rested his forehead against Hidan's shoulder. "I care."

*****

The song I was listening to is the same song that is being played in the story. Shallow Sleep(english version) by Hyde. :) Go listen to it, it's really a beautiful song. His pronounciation is a bit off so you might have to look up the lyrics in order to understand it. :P So yeah, I think this chapter was still a bit too rushed. In fact, I think all the chapters are a bit too rushed! Except for chapter 1, 2 and 3.

The rest, I feel, is just zooming at the speed of light. :P Ohwells...I'll try to work on that.

Reviews are appreciated and loved! :)


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for this short chapter but I really don't know how to continue the story! D:

It gets kind of boring if everything is peaceful and all so I've been trying to think of something that can come and stir things up a little. Hidan/Hideki/Kakuzu getting into a car accident? ...nah. Not happening.

Uh, anyway, this chapter doesn't have mcuh dialogue. It's sort of a summary of the months up until August. (Kakuzu came to Akatsuki High in February). There is a small bit of Kakuzu's birthdya present to Hidan, him trying to pull his grades up and that's pretty much it. I'll try to do better on the next chapter!!

Though it's kinda crappy, enjoy. :)

*****

Hidan just moaned as Kakuzu moved his mouth down onto his neck. Oh, the things Kakuzu could do with his lips and tongue. It was all a haze. Hidan couldn't really register anything around him, only that Kakuzu was above and currently attacking his neck. Kakuzu rested his hands on Hidan's hip, feeling the albino squirm under him. Kakuzu moved his lips back up to Hidan's, sticking his tongue into the albino's mouth, earning him another moan. Hidan moved his hands down from around Kakuzu's neck to down his shoulders and the tattooed man suddenly winced, hissing against Hidan's skin. The albino snapped his eyes open and noticed where his right hand had venture. Right down the area where he had just done Kakuzu's touch-up on.

Hidan felt like one great, big idiot there and then. Tattoos took at least a day to recover and the skin had to be tended to or there could be an infection. Putting aside his own human needs for once, Hidan pushed Kakuzu off him, startling the older man. Hidan growled and made his way over to his drawer, opening the third one. Kakuzu just watched as Hidan stormed back to him with bandages in hand. "Give me your fucking arm." Kakuzu did and Hidan started bandaging his arm, surprised at how gentle Hidan was. "Stupid bastard. Why didn't you remind me about your arm?"

"Didn't want to care about it," Kakuzu just replied with a frustrated growl directed at himself. And he was feeling so _good_ too.

Hidan smirked and made the bandage tighter, making the bigger man _yelp_. A real, high-pitch _yelp_. Kakuzu cast a glare to his new—dare he say it—boyfriend with as much anger as he could muster. Hidan's smirk just seem to widen as he tied the bandage in. "There's gotta be pressure, ya know? The guy who did your stitches probably didn't. That's why they look like fucking crap."

"I can move my hand right now, right?"

"Uh, yeah. No strenuous activity, though."

"Good."

Hidan came to the conclusion that he would rather have Kakuzu's tongue on his neck than have Kakuzu's hand around it.

*****

After that little episode, Hideki had walked in on the two of them. Shirtless, on the bed and very, _very_ close to one another. The older albino had started smiling a very, _very_ creepy smile. A look that made Kakuzu think that Hideki wanted him to become his new brother-in-law. After having a little supper with Hideki at the dining table, Kakuzu and Hidan had gone upstairs again so Hidan could continue on his tattoos. The time was mostly spent on talking than on tattooing, though. Not that either of them minded.

They talked about art, music, food, other random topics and eventually, their dreams. They talked, argued and laughed. Hidan never thought he could talk to someone this long. Someone besides Hideki and Deidara. The albino realised he had just let another person into his life. Before they knew it, it was already ten-thirty when Hideki came in to interrupt them just as Hidan had finished on Kakuzu's other arm. Kakuzu would have to come back another day to get his torso done.

"I'll see you in school, tomorrow, Hidan," Kakuzu said, putting on his shoes at the doorstep with Hidan standing next to him. Hidan stiffened temporarily at the mention of school but the fear quickly left when Kakuzu looked up at him from his sitting position with those damn emerald eyes. The tan man chuckled lightly and then stood up, turning around to fully face his boyfriend with a small, familiar smirk that Hidan just loved on his face. "Scared?"

Hidan just snorted but didn't give an answer. Kakuzu's smirk widened as he reached past Hidan and closed the door shut, forcing the albino to take a step closer. Coming directly face-to-face with the taller man, Hidan couldn't help but feel intimidated. Kakuzu was a good eight centimetres taller than Hidan. The tattooed man just leaned down and caught Hidan in another kiss. Unlike Kakuzu, the kiss was soft, gentle, sweet and comforting. Kakuzu raised a hand used it to caress Hidan's face, deepening the kiss.

Hidan smiled against Kakuzu's lips, resting his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders as he leaned back on the door. After a while, they pulled away and just stood there, in the comfort of each other. Kakuzu then kissed Hidan once more on the forehead before stepping back to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, whether you come to school or not."

*****

The next day, Hidan _had_ gone to school. As expected, there were whispers and stares but Hidan had done his best to ignore them, just keeping eye contact with either Deidara or Kakuzu in class. He still didn't pay attention in class and eventually, the stares and whispers stopped and life continued as per normal once more. Kakuzu had came over almost every single day but Hidan hadn't the chance to tattoo him since the previous night. Kakuzu just insisted on talking. Or maybe just being around each other. The very presence of the other was something both of them enjoyed. They'd go out for meals sometimes when Kakuzu wasn't being a total ass about the price. Neither of them cared if people from the school saw them because they knew they didn't care.

Very soon, Kakuzu's month at Akatsuki High was over and he had gone back to Geijutsu to study more art. His visits to Hidan's house were cut short and he couldn't see Hidan as frequently as he liked. They made it a point to at least talk over the phone once a day. Many months passed and they were still happy together and when Hidan's birthday had come and he was legally allowed to get a tattoo, Kakuzu had paid for it. It hurt his wallet a bit($460) but seeing Hidan get so excited like that at the angel wings tattooed on the back of his shoulders, it was worth it.

After May however, things in school turned sour. After the mid-term exams, the principal had called for a meeting with Hidan and Hideki and said that Hidan had a high chance of retaining with the grades he had now. He would have to stay in Akatsuki for another year and this time, without Deidara. That had been Hidan's turning point.

Hidan went to Kakuzu for tuition twice a week for three hours to study math, science, English and history. He went to Deidara twice a week for two hours to study literature, home economics and French. Hideki had to admit, he had never seen Hidan work so hard before. He wasn't sure if it was because Kakuzu offered his services or if it was because Hidan genuinely wanted to learn. He placed his best bet on the latter. Despite seeming a bit reckless at time, Hidan knew what was good for him. He was starting to miss the younger albino, though. Hidan didn't go to the stop as often and sometimes even spent the night over at Kakuzu's university dorm if it was a Friday.

But Hideki didn't care. His little brother was happier than he had ever been in the past ten years and that was all that mattered. He just wanted that bright smile on Hidan's face to stay there and never leave. It would a load off his mind.

Deidara rather liked this new side of Hidan as well. He didn't have to worry much about Hidan retaining and being left behind if this kept up. Hidan was improving tremendously. Sometimes they would get off topic and talk about other stuff but they always remembered to get back to studies. This was for Hidan, Deidara reminded himself time and time again. Fun time with Hidan would come after he's caught up with the rest of the class. Deidara just hoped that Hidan could learn as much as he could before the end of the year exams. They only had five months.

Kakuzu found Hidan's new attitude towards studies beneficial. He would get to see Hidan more often and Hidan would get his grades up. They both won. Hidan was surprisingly easy to teach and a fast-learner. He didn't want to see Hidan stay another year back at Akatsuki either. Despite always fighting, he did care for Hidan in his own way and wanted to see Hidan graduate quickly. He planned to help the albino in his dreams of becoming a world-renowned tattooist. Kakuzu was a good student so he didn't have to study as much as Hidan, which was an advantage. That way, he could focus more on Hidan's grades than on his own. In their study sessions, Kakuzu would teach, Hidan would listen.

Their movements didn't necessarily restrict to just sitting at a table though. Hidan would sometimes lounge on the bed as Kakuzu continued speaking. After their three hours, Hidan would continue to stay in Kakuzu's dorm room, listening to music or sometimes sleeping as Kakuzu did his own work. There were times when Hidan would just lie there and let Kakuzu trace the angel wings on his shoulders. It felt like those times when Hidan had spent lunch in the faculty room while Kakuzu marked assignments, tests and art pieces. A flashback. A lovely, nostalgic feeling that Hidan could relish in twice a week. Hidan couldn't ask for anything more in his life.

*****

Reviews are appreciated and loved! :)

By the way, would you guys like a lemon in the future chapters? Dirty, passionate lemon in details or should I just write about them doing it? :/ Let me know in the reviews? 'Cause I'm putting the poll on my information page up for a while longer. :) And ideas for the upcoming chapters are appreciate and loved as well!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I managed to find some inspiration these fews day when I stayed at home(mom allowed me to skip school since the exams were over and there weren't any more lessons :P). Let me explain the things in this story first, though. Because I'm not so sure how the holiday periods are in Japan, I'll use the Singaporean way. Which basically means one month of holiday in June, right after the exams, and then two more months from November to December right after the end of the year exams. So yeah, when this chapter takes place, it's actually during the June holidays. :D

Enjoy. :)

*****

"Hey, Hi-chan," Hideki called as he started packing away the equipment. It was a Saturday and Hidan had come to the shop, on a break from his studying. The two of them had hardly spoken to each other in the shop, but Hideki was glad his little brother wanted to come anyway. Whether it was for the tattooing or to just spend more time with his older brother, Hideki didn't really care. All he knew was that Hidan had come and that's all that really mattered.

As usual, Pein left soon after he finished his seventeen clients that day, leaving the walk-ins to the albinos. It had been a busy day and all and a lot of stuff had been thrown about in the shop. There were some ink spills, water spills, needles on the floor, plastic coverings, used latex gloves and bandages scattered everywhere. The Yuu brothers just wanted to get home, have their dinner and unwind a bit after their gruelling day at work.

"I was just wondering, what're you getting for Kakuzu-san for his birthday? It's this coming Tuesday, isn't it?" Hideki asked, packing the wires into a drawer. He remembered walking past Hidan's room once and he had seen August 15th circled on his calendar with bright red ink with the word 'kuzu' in it. Hideki didn't even finish high school but that didn't mean he was a total retard. Hideki had been curious, really. What _would_ Hidan get for Kakuzu? Hidan wasn't really a person who was into that sentimental stuff.

Hidan had been putting away the bandages when Hideki had spoke. He just shrugged, closing the drawer, leaving a small part of the bandage hanging outside. "I don't know."

"Wanna give him a tattoo? For free?" Hideki suggest, putting on his jacket which he had flung across his work desk. For a moment, his attention was stolen when a crack of thunder resounded outside. He winced but then turned back to Hidan who was putting on his shirt. Like hell he would be walking outside shirtless.

"That was the first thing I thought of," Hidan said before walking over to his brother, putting on his jacket as well. Hideki grabbed their only umbrella in the umbrella stand as he opened the door for them to walk out. When they got out, it was starting to drizzle. But it was so slight, neither of the Yuus noticed. Hideki locked the door and the two of them started walking in the direction of their home. They were walking slower than usual, though neither of them knew why. "But that sort of shit is more of my thing, not his."

"So what sort of _shit_ is his thing?" Hideki asked. Thunder cracked again and the rain started coming down even heavier. A sign to open the umbrella. Which he did. It wasn't big enough to cover both of them fully, but it was better than nothing. Both of them ended up having one shoulder being rained on, but they didn't really mind.

"Kakuzu likes drawing but I think his present should be something more personal..." Hidan said with a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was a mind-boggler.

Hideki raised an eyebrow at his little brother, a smirk gracing his features as he put one arm around Hidan, partly to get closer and away from the rain and partly just because. "You haven't said a single vulgar word, today, Hi-chan."

"What, you want me to?"

Hideki laughed at that as he cast his gaze to the ground and at the small puddles starting to form in the pot holes. "What would you say if I said yes?"

"Well, fuck." Hidan chuckled, moving closer to his brother as well. The brothers ended up walking so close to each other that they had been completely shielded from the rain. The rest of the walk home was in a peaceful silence, save for the sounds of raindrops upon their umbrella and the sounds of water splashing every time they took a step into a puddle.

*****

Hidan loved finding Deidara online during the holiday. The lucky blonde... This June,Deidara had gone off with Sasori's family to Canada for a holiday. Fortunately, that didn't mean it put the studying on brake, though. Sometimes online, Deidara would conduct his lessons and sometimes his Danna would help out too. But for Hidan to actually speak to Deidara, not related to studying matters, it was rare. Especially rare this June. Deidara was busy touring Canada and for him to even find time to tutor Hidan was a difficult task. But finally, Sasori and their family were going to a family restaurant but Deidara hadn't been hungry.

Hidan took the time to explain his situation.

Bang: Wow, you _are_ in a fix, un.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: No shit.  
Bang: A book?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Too impersonal.  
Bang: A proposal?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Too soon.  
Bang: A pen.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Are you fucking with me?  
Bang: CD?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: He's got more than me...  
Bang: Um, a keychain?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Does he look like a fucking girl?  
Bang: ...a phone?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: No.  
Bang: A comb?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: No.  
Bang: Sex?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: ...no.  
Bang: _Safe_ sex?  
NEEDLHIDAN: Dei!  
Bang: What?! It's a good idea, un!  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Is sex all you have on the fucking thing you call a mind?!  
Bang: ...maybe.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Blondie, I'm fucking serious! It's in three days and I still got nothing! And I don't wanna fucking ask him 'cause I want it to be a damn surprise! Dammit, that bastard better appreciate whatever I come up with for him!  
Bang: Like I said, sex is a good idea!  
NEEDLEHIDAN: For fuck's sake, you were serious?  
Bang: Un. It's what I gave Danna on Valentines. And since you've never done it before, it'll mean more to Kakuzu, un!  
NEEDLEHIDAN: You fucked Sasori on Valentines?!  
Bang: Noooo...he fucked me.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: ...what was it like?  
Bang: ...painful, un. But Danna was really gentle! I still couldn't walk for that weekend, though.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: If you couldn't walk for _two_ days and it had been Sasori, take a good fucking look at Kakuzu! He's fucking huge!  
Bang: Ooh yeah... Good luck, man.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Dei!  
Bang: What?!  
NEEDLEHIDAN: I'm not about to give in to him!  
Bang: It's not giving in, un! It's trusting! Taking the relationship to the next level, un! It doesn't matter who's on top or who's the one taking it up the ass.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: I've got my fucking dignity!  
Bang: Do you love Kakuzu?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Yeah.  
Bang: Then what the fuck does dignity gotta do with this, man? It's called giving your virginity to your significant other, un.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Well, yeah, but...  
Bang: But what, Hidan? I mean, yeah, I think you're just making up excuses 'cause you're afraid of the pain, un. I was scared too!  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Is there no other fucking option?  
Bang: Yeah, there is. How about a book, un?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Oh, ha ha, real hilarious, man.  
Bang: I try. ;) Just think about it, Hidan. I don't think Kakuzu will really mind if you get him something else but I think he'd be a lot more happy if you did this, un. It shows you really trust him and that you're serious about this. I mean, come on, even _I'm_ surprised you've lasted this long with him, un! You really love Kakuzu, anyone can see that.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: ...can you lend me some lube?  
Bang: You the man, un!

*****

Kakuzu sighed as he flipped another page in his textbook. He was seated at his desk, studying again. Things were rather quiet without Hidan around. He knew he had gone to _Inked Pleasures_ to help Hideki out so it was no surprise that Hidan hadn't come to study. He vaguely wondered if the younger albino would remember his birthday. If Hidan didn't, well, it would hurt, but at least he'd get some material to make Hidan feel bad.

That's when he heard a small beep from his phone, which was next to his textbook.

_1 New Message - Kisame _

_Hey man, I'm gonna have to send my phone in for repairs tonight and I ain't sure when I'm getting it back so, I'm gonna have to...WISH YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE YOU OLD FREAKING BASTARD! I think I see a white hair, man! No, really, I think I see one. Anyway, Itachi's with me. He says happy birthday too. I left your birthday present under your bed this morning. _

And that was the end of the message. Kakuzu put the phone down and got onto his hands and knees, pulling out a small paper bag from under his bed. He figured Kisame must have left it there when he came to fetch Kakuzu for breakfast that morning. He opened it and his eyes bulged at the sight. That's when he heard another beep from his phone.

_1 New Message - Kisame_

_Now, before you go all crazy and shit, let me 'splain. You're turning twenty, man, and you got a horny eighteen-year old for a boyfriend. I figured this was...necessary. And even if you don't like the toys, there are a couple of S.O.A.P CDs at the bottom. I know you love that band so you're gonna have to go through each and every single toy before you can get them. Happy birthday, man! _

Kakuzu's eye just twitched. He _did_ love S.O.A.P. He was going to have to do it... He slowly stuck his hand in, pulling out the sex toys one by one. Dildo after dildo, hand-cuffs after hand-cuffs and vibrator after vibrator. On the last one, instead of just tossing it aside like he did with all the others, Kakuzu paused and took a good look at it. Hidan invaded his mind at the sight of the knife-like vibrator, that damn sadist.

*****

Hidan was seated on his bed, biting his thumb until blood came out. Today was Tuesday. Today was August 15th. Today was Kakuzu's birthday. Today was the day he'd take it up the ass. The albino whacked himself on the head, reminding himself it wasn't like that. Today was the day he'd be taking his relationship with Kakuzu to a higher level. Hidan had shared with Hideki what Deidara told him. The older albino had been absolutely supportive. Saying that it was time anyway. And since it was actually _legal_, that made things better.

They had spent the day at the shop, talking about it, disgusting some customers, arousing others. When it was time to go back home, Hidan had dialled a call over to Kakuzu, mentioning _nothing_ of his birthday. Only to ask him to come over. Hideki would be sleeping downstairs on the couch, that night. He didn't want to be kept awake by the...sounds of love coming from his little brother's room. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep for the next month if he did.

Hidan was jostled out of his thoughts at the knock on the door. He had been mentally preparing himself the entire time and felt that he was ready. But when he had Kakuzu standing _right outside his room_, it was "good-bye wall of calm." Hidan got to his feet shakily, slowly walking over. He opened the door an inch wide, peeping outside and meeting with the face of Kakuzu. At the sight of his boyfriend, Hidan almost fainted. But he told himself to get it together. He could do this. With that thought in mind, Hidan opened the door all the way, allowing Kakuzu into the room.

The older man just walked in and past Hidan, over to the desk where he dropped his bag. "Your brother was acting kinda strange when he let me in... Know anything about that?"

Hidan didn't even hear the question. The light switch was on the wall next to his door. He placed a hand on it, bringing the dial down, effectively dimming the lights. He gulped audibly and Kakuzu spun around to face Hidan at the sudden change of lighting. He found Hidan standing there, sweating cold sweat and looking extremely sick. "Hidan?"

Without another word, Hidan slowly walked over to Kakuzu, each step becoming more difficult to take. When he was finally in front of Kakuzu, the older man placed his hand against Hidan's forehead gently. "Are you running a fever? Maybe I should go home...you need rest."

Hearing the tenderness, gentleness and love in Kakuzu's voice made all of Hidan's doubts disappear. He slowly looked up at Kakuzu, deep into those worried emerald eyes. Hidan wanted this. He needed this. To prove to Kakuzu that he wanted more. To prove that he was serious. But above all, to show Kakuzu how much he loved him. With that, he pressed his lips to Kakuzu's firmly, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck tightly. Kakuzu was taken aback by the action at first but once he realised that Hidan was well enough to be doing this, he wrapped his own arms around Hidan's waist, lifting him off the ground.

The younger of the two proceeded to wound his legs around Kakuz's waist. Tongues danced, saliva was exchanged. Kakuzu made his way over to the bed, sitting down on it, allowing Hidan to sit in his lap. Hidan pulled back when he was out of breath, panting. He smiled weakly, moving his hand up to touch caress Kakuzu's tattooed face. He leaned forward, kissing the corner of Kakuzu's lips. "Happy birthday, bastard."

Hidan chuckled at the twinkle in Kakuzu's eyes as he said those words. He moved his mouth down to Kakuzu's neck. "I'm yours, tonight, 'Kuzu... Just fucking take me."

No more words were exchanged. Hidan slowly got off Kakuzu and onto his knees on the floor. Kakuzu didn't stop the inevitable. Hidan had undone Kakuzu's pants, pulling it down just a bit. Kakuzu leaned back a bit to allow Hidan more space, supporting himself with his arms positioned behind him. Hidan hand started rubbing Kakuzu's member, getting it hard. Kakuzu closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Hidan's smooth hands againt his manhood. It continued on like that for about a minute until Hidan saw some pre-cum leak out. That's when Kakuzu felt a wet, hot making its way from the bottom of his shaft to the top in an excruciatingly slow manner. Kakuzu couldn't help it; he moaned.

Hidan smirked at the reaction, swirling his tongue on the tip before giving it a firm lick. Kakuzu's shuddered. It was getting hot. Kakuzu moved to pull off his shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room. And then it happened. Hidan took him whole. Kakuzu laid back fully, biting his lip to stop from moaning. Hidan reached a hand up and played with Kakuzu's testicles as the other held firmly onto the bottom of Kakuzu's manhood. The older man could feel something buliding up in his stomach. He knew his climax was approaching. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Hidan's head bob up and down _down there_. He moaned again, reaching his hands down into Hidan's hair. "Hidan..."

Hidan just started sucking harder, moaning as he did so. The vibrations drove Kakuzu wild and he shuddered with ecstacy. "Hidan...I'm coming..."

The albino smirked, baring his teeth a little. Just enough to let Kakuzu _feel_ it. He sucked harder than before, hands moving faster as well. That's when he felt something warm and salty enter his mouth and heard Kakuzu moan. He swallowed as much as he could, letting one or two drops slide down his mouth. He removed his mouth from Kakuzu's member, looking up at him. He smirked and crawled onto the bed, hovering above Kakuzu on all fours. The older man smiled a little, pulling Hidan's mouth towards him hungrily. He could taste himself on Hidan and that just seemed to turn him on even more, feeling his shaft coming to stand at attention again.

"I want it now, Kakuzu..." Hidan whispered huskily against Kakuzu's lips.

Kakuzu growled dangerously with a smirk, feeling that excitement in him growing. He flipped them around so he was on top, attacking Hidan's neck. Hidan had been thinking that Kakuzu had been moaning a lot. He was soon stood corrected when he heard himself. And Kakuzu hadn't even gotten down there, yet. "Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu moved his mouth back up to Hidan's face, licking his ear lobe, causing Hidan to cry out. The albino had never felt anything like this before. Kakuzu smirked and then started kissing Hidan fully on the lips again as his hands started removing Hidan's sweat pants. And with ease too, he might add. Once they were fully off, Kakuzu started licking his way down there. Hidan felt like he was going crazy. The sensations, the feel, the atmosphere, everything was set up for this.

Kakuzu was down there. He lifted Hidan's legs, putting them over his shoulders, lifting up Hidan's waist slightly as well. Ah, there it was. Hidan's virgin hole. He moved his head down, licking it and Hidan almost came right there and then. Oh God, that _tongue_. It was licking him wet, in place of lube. Hidan hadn't gotten any, too ashamed to actually buy some and since Deidara was out of country, Hidan decided to do without it. Kakuzu seemed to understand that, not even asking for any.

The older man then pushed his tongue in, past Hidan's walls and the albino cried out again. "Kakuzu!"

The said man removed his tongue and slowly, started to push one finger in. Hidan's moan was long and husky. The feel of something intruding him was sheer pleasure. And to think this was only one finger. And then Hidan felt a small, extremely small, surge of pain as Kakuzu added another finger. The older man had started to move his fingers in and out, allowing Hidan to get used to it. By the time he was, Hidan was bursting with anticipation. He wanted Kakuzu in him. Now.

"Kakuzu, I want you fucking in me!" Hidan hissed, hands grabbing onto the bed sheets harshly.

Kakuzu's smirk widened as he slowly removed his fingers. He positioned his member in front of Hidan's entrance and the albino could feel the tip touching his hole. He gulped and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu tightly, resting his forehead against Kakuzu's shoulder. "Do it, bastard."

"You asked for it, idiot..." Kakuzu reminded with slight amusement, starting to push his way in slowly. He wanted Hidan's first time to be a good experience. There would be pain, of course, but Kakuzu was going to do everything in his power to try and make the pleasure outweigh the pain. Hidan groaned at the intrustion, feeling an excrutiating pain. He could feel some blood leaking out already, warm and hot against his pre-cum and Kakuzu's shaft.

Once Kakuzu was fully in and he had stopped moving, Hidan laid there panting for a moment or two, trying to get used to the feeling. Kakuzu kissed his temple, trying to calm Hidan down. "We can stop if you want, Hidan. If it's too much."

"Fuck no... I wanna go all the way tonight," Hidan whispered weakly, panting and weeping. The pain was almost too much to bear. He _almost_ wanted to stop. But no, this was for Kakuzu, he reminded himself. It wasn't about Hidan tonight. It was all about Kakuzu. With that mindset, he moaned out, "move" before kissing Kakuzu, trying to distract himself.

Kakuzu slowly pulled out before ramming back in again, making Hidan cry out into his mouth. The thrusting continued and Hidan was slowly getting used to it. That's when he felt it. Kakuzu's hand had wandered down to his own manhood, giving it a slight squeeze at exactly the same moment when he thrusted in at a particular angle, hitting his sweet spot. The double sensations caused Hidan scream. "Fuck!"

"Feels good?" Kakuzu asked with a chuckle, pulling hard on Hidan's member, causing the Hidan to breathe out, "fuck" again.

"What was that?" Hidan asked, panting.

"This?"

And Hidan cried out again as Kakuzu hit that exact same spot. "Yes, that!"

Kakuzu started ramming into that one spot, pulling and squeezing hard on Hidan's shaft every time he did so. Causing Hidan to cry out each and every time as well. "Faster... Kakuzu, faster! Ah! Harder! Harder! Oh God, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover. "Oh, deeper! Kakuzu! Oh! Ah! Ngh... Kakuzu!"

Hidan was panting as Kakuzu continued his ministrations. The albino could feel his climax approaching faster and faster with each thrust and squeeze. "Kakuzu...I'm coming! Ah! Faster, Kakuzu! I'm coming!"

Kakuzu moved his head down and licked Hidan's ear lobe again. That did it.

Hidan shooted out his semen onto Kakuzu's chest and on his own as well. As Hidan's walls clamped down on Kakuzu's, the older man gave one last, hard, deep thrust, cumming deep and long into Hidan with a long moan. He rolled off Hidan, laying next to him, panting and sweating just as much as Hidan. The albino rolled onto his side, moving closer to Kakuzu. He put one arm across Kakuzu's tanned body, resting his head on Kakuzu's chest.

"Fuck, that was good," Hidan murmured, closing his eyes. "Gotta do that again..."

"Well, Kisame did give me some stuff..."

"Ngh..." Hidan moaned as Kakuzu wrapped an arm around Hidan's shoulders, kissing his forehead. This was the best birthday present, ever. He looked down at Hidan's sweat-filled face and chuckled.

"Thank you, Hidan," Kakuzu said, closing his eyes as well. "I love you."

Hidan looked up for a moment, opening his eyes and causing Kakuzu to do so too. Kakuzu had said those three words before but never in the way he had just did. Hidan smiled gently and Kakuzu smiled back, leaning down and kissing Hidan sweetly.

"I love you too," Hidan muttered against Kakuzu's lips. They pulled apart and closed their eyes. "Happy birthday..."

*****

...I cannot believe I just wrote that. I hope you guys like it, yeah. :D It's my first time writing a lemon, so yeah, it might not be as good as others you have read. :P

Well, I don't really know what to say here and it's kinda late so I'm just gonna go to sleep now. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter.

Reviews are appreicated and loved! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I finally managed to get this chapter done. I was seriously having writer's block. :P Personally, my favourite part is the last two parts where Hideki is discussing the shop with Pein. I think this is one of the better chapters. I hope you guys think so too.

Enjoy. :)

*****

Hidan slowly opened his eyes, feeling strangely hot. As he came to consciousness more and more, he noted that he was, in fact, being held. He looked down and saw two big, tan but more particularly, _tattooed_, arms holding him around his middle. Remembering the night before, he slowly chuckled. He tried to look over his shoulders at his lover but as he tried doing so, a sharp pain rose from his bottom all the way up to his spine and he actually yelped. Damn, Deidara wasn't kidding about not being able to walk.

The yelp woke Kakuzu up and eventually, emerald eyes were watching over Hidan. He smiled lightly at the familiar silver hair staring back at him. He leaned forward, kissing Hidan's neck. "Good morning..."

"Yeah, good fucking morning..." Hidan murmured back, obviously upset at the pain in his ass. "My ass fucking hurts, bastard."

Kakuzu just chuckled before reaching up a hand to trace the tattooed wings on Hidan's shoulders tenderly. His angel. His and his only. Kakuzu leaned forward, kissing the wings gently. He then rested his forehead against them, closing his eyes, just about ready to fall back asleep. "What time is it?"

Hidan tossed his gaze over to his wall and squinted to see the clock. Dammit, he needed to get spectacles or contacts or something... His eyesight was failing him. "...ten...thirty. Ten-thirty. What time does your first class start?"

"...nine."

"Well, damn."

Kakuzu then moved to sit up, making small volts of shock up Hidan's spine from his bottom. Damn, couldn't Kakuzu be a bit more considerate? His ass _hurt_. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"To class," Kakuzu said as he gathered up his undergarments and clothes. He entered Hidan's bathroom and soon, sounds of water rushing could be heard coming from inside and Hidan growled. Hell he'd let Kakuzu just leave. He was already late for class, Hidan saw no sense in still going. Kakuzu would be in the wrong that way. But if he just skipped class today, he could say he was sick and he would have no fault. Or at least innocent until proven guilty.

Stupid classes...stealing Kakuzu away from him.

*****

Hideki had been in the kitchen, wearing track pants and an apron, making breakfast when Kakuzu came walking down the stairs, all dressed and hurried. His hair was quite a mess but since he seemed to be in a rush, Hideki wasn't going to play the big brother, force Kakuzu into a chair and then tidy his hair up for him, putting his own twist into it. No, only Hidan got special treatment like that. Hideki had only done it once though and learned never to do it again. Conclusion: Hidan didn't like ribbons and heart-shaped clips in his hair.

"Ah, good morning Kakuzu-san! Has Hi-chan freshened up?" Hideki asked, turning off the stove and turning to Kakuzu with a bright smile. He had slept quite well on the couch, surprisingly. He had heard faint noises coming up from inside but the news had drowned out the noise, thankfully.

The first thing that came to Kakuzu's mind was how feminine Hideki looked in that pink, frilly apron. Then he wondered how Hidan would look in it. Then Hideki's question registered in his mind. Kakuzu's only reply was a raise of an eyebrow, hand on the door knob already. It was already eleven and _Inked Pleasures_ opened at eight. "Don't you have work today, Hideki-san?"

The albino seemed to still at the mention of work as he contemplated his options, going with the one that seemed to hurt less. Hideki quickly laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, you see... Pein is, uh, doing a stock check. He doesn't like me to get in the way..."

"Is that so?" Kakuzu murmured, looking to the ground. Why didn't he believe Hideki? He then looked up. "Yeah, Hidan's taking his shower now."

"Ah, I see. Well, see you around, Kakuzu-san!" Hideki chirped. Kakuzu nodded and then left, feeling strangely worried. Something about Hideki didn't seem right. Deciding to trust his instincts, Kakuzu made a turn down to his left towards _Inked Pleasures_ instead of right down to Geijutsu University. Hideki hadn't said much but that strange expression on his face unnerved Kakuzu. Especially how he had stilled when Kakuzu had mentioned work. Like Hideki had been upset. Or...uncertain.

As _Inked Pleasures_ came into sight, Kakuzu felt his heart speed up. But when he saw Pein outside, on the phone, his heart beat returned to its normal speed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There weren't any customers or anything. There were some boxes outside as well. For a moment, it really did seem like another stock check. Feeling assured, Kakuzu turned around and walked to his university, scolding himself for being so paranoid.

What Kakuzu didn't see was the small _Going Out Of Business_ sign in the window.

*****

Hidan was at his computer. Sitting on a pillow on his chair. Well, his ass hurt and he needed to take some precautions to make sure nothing would trigger the pain. That's what he heard something outside his door and then a knock came. Without giving a reply, the door opened and in walked Hideki. And a wheelchair. Hidan slowly turned his chair around and he raised an eyebrow at the silver contraption his brother brought in. It was a bit rusty and squeaked a bit when the wheels moved but it was in an overall good condition.

"What...the fuck?"

"Well, you didn't come down for breakfast so I thought you couldn't walk or something so I went digging in the attic and found grand dad's wheelchair!" Hideki said cheerfully, rolling it closer to Hidan, making the younger albino flinch. "Remember how we'd always hop into his lap and then make him go faster and faster and faster?! Or sometimes one of us, whoever wasn't riding with grand dad, would push it around the entire house?! Dad would always scold us for it but we didn't care, remember?!" Hideki laughed and then frowned, putting a finger to his chin as he looked down in thought. "Oh, then we had to stop doing it though, 'cause of the time in the park with the pond when you—"

"For the last fucking time, that wasn't my fault! I thought I could stop it in time!"

"Took four washes to get the algae out of my shirt, if I remember correctly..." Hideki murmured. A lovely day that had been... Hidan wheeled both him and their grandfather around the park and with so much momentum, Hidan hadn't been able to stop the wheel chair and their grandfather and Hideki had fallen into the pond. Their uncle had to dive in to save their grandfather.

Hidan's eyebrow twitched. "It was only three..."

"Well, at least we got to keep the frog that hopped into my cap..." Hideki smiled and then frowned again at the memory of the green amphibian with warts. "Died two days later though...poor Hopper."

"Why aren't you at work?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow. The only times Hideki didn't go to work was during stock checks which Pein would in charge of and they didn't do their stock checks until the end of the year. Other than that, Hideki would always go to the shop. Even if he got sick, which wasn't often, Hideki would just take some pills, wear a mask and continue on to work.

"Poor guy...remember the funeral we had for it?"

"You should be at _Inked Pleasures_ by now!"

"The flies that we offered to him on his resting bed..."

"Pein's gonna be fucking pissed at you for coming in so late, nii-san!" Hidan yelled, trying to get past his brother's reminiscing and reach the one part of his brain he knew was dedicated to _Inked Pleasures_. Hidan would've just stood up and start shaking his brother to get his attention if he could, but dammit, thanks to Kakuzu, he couldn't. Well...the wheel chair was within his arm's reach. The younger albino pushed the wheel chair back, nudging it into Hideki's stomach.

The older albino immediately stopped his rambling, turning to look at Hidan. He smiled sweetly. "Yes?"

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doing here?! Why aren't you at the fucking shop, nii-san?!" Hidan asked loudly, on the verge of yelling again.

"Well, we got some guy who wants to join us at _Inked Pleasures_, ya see," Hideki began, placing his hands on his hips as he explained the situation to Hidan. "Pein's giving him an interview of sorts and taking him under his wing for the day. Since there are already two tattooists at _Inked Pleasures_ today, I thought I'd stay home and spend more time with you!"

Hidan stared for a moment, deciding whether or not to believe his older brother or not. He didn't see any reason for Hideki to lie to him but he never knew, right? "...new tattooist?"

"Well...yeah."

"We don't need a new fucker. We—" Hidan was unceremoniously cut off by the ringing coming from Hideki's pocket. The older albino put a hand up ad his other dove into his pocket, fishing out his cell phone. He answered the call and Hidan just continued glaring. _Inked Pleasures_ didn't need a new tattooist. He was good enough. Even if they wanted one more tattooist, Hidan believed he was important enough to at least have a say in this matter. He'd be working with this new guy too, right?

"Yeah? I'll be right down." Hideki turned away, bringing his voice down to a whisper. He then covered the receiver and turned back to Hidan with a wide smile. "Use the wheel chair to move around if you really can't walk, alright, Hi-chan?" Without even getting a reply, Hideki walked out of the room, still talking as he closed the door behind him.

Hidan then turned his gaze to the wheel chair. Well, he really couldn't walk...

*****

Pein had to admit, he usually didn't like Hideki to butt into when it involved business. The albino didn't know anything about it. He was just there to confirm everything; the shop was under the name Yuu Hideki, making Hideki the rightful owner. But when it came to the taxes, invoices and all the other stuff, Pein handled it. Hideki didn't understand it, finding the numbers and everything complicated. Thus, when they were told their lease wasn't being renewed, Pein had taken over this problem. But he found out that economic reasons wouldn't work in this situation. That's why he had to call Hideki down. It was time for him to put his two cents in. Since business wouldn't matter here, Pein had to give emotional reasons a shot.

They were in _Inked Pleasures_, along with the pain in the neck, Orochimaru. Pein and Hideki were sitting on one side of the desk they had in the back and Orochimaru sat opposite them.

"You don't understand, sir, if I don't have this shop, I have nothing else. I didn't finish school or anything, I don't have the money for it. I only have enough to support my little brother, you see. I don't have the proper certificates to get me another job or anything," Hideki said, panicked. Here it was. His chance to have him say what he needed to say. He needed Orochimaru to know exactly how important _Inked Pleasures_ was to him. Orochimaru wanted to knock the shops on their streets down to make way for a brand new red light district. He had the money.

Orochimaru just shrugged, smirking sadistically. "I don't see how that is my problem, Yuu-san."

"My brother still has got to finish school before he can start working!" Hideki exclaimed. Pein just groaned and leaned back in his seat. He needed this job as well. He had finished school and had all the required certificates but what were the chances that other businesses would hire someone with a prison record? Hideki had been the only one to overlook that fault and setback. Hideki had given him a _chance_. "My brother is going to go to college, sir! He still has at least four more school years and most probably, I won't be able to get a job in that time. I'm not smart, I don't know much about business and everything. I can't get a job..."

"You're a tattooist, just join another shop," Orochimaru pointed out.

"I can't do that, sir," Hideki said softly as he eyes softened. He leaned back into his seat, arms resting on his stomach. He raised his eyes to Orochimaru, shocking the latter when he realised that there was pain in them. "I could never turn my back on _Inked Pleasures_. I made it from scratch with my little brother and with Pein, I can't just go and join another shop. _Inked Pleasures_ has become my life. It's not just another shop, it's my home. My brother would go crazy if he knew about this. He would never allow it."

Pein mentally agreed.

"Your brother seems to be causing a lot of problems for you, Yuu-san," Orochimaru said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. Hideki's little brother seemed to be involved in everything, including _Inked Pleasures_ even though he was still schooling. "Why don't I take him off your hands?"

Hideki's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Pein's eyes widened slightly and he stilled. He may not have been close to Hidan but he was close enough that the thought of the younger albino in the hands of Orochimaru disgusted him. Orochimaru just shrugged and he grinned, licking his lips. "I saw a picture of him hanging on the wall outside, Yuu-san. He is very...pretty. How about it? He doesn't need any certificates to get a job under me. I'll pay him a hefty sum as well. You can just lie back and relax and let him do the work. I assure you that I'll take care of him, Yuu-san."

For a while, Hideki just sat there, staring at Orochimaru. As if trying to figure out if the man was joking or not. He was, right? Asking Hideki to practically hand Hidan over to him. Asking Hidan to do...things. Hidan? His little, adorable, loveable brother? With that smirk on Orochimaru's face, Hideki could safely determine that he was indeed _not_ joking. If that was the case, Hideki had but one answer.

*****

"Good-going, Hideki," Pein deadpanned, crossing his arms as Orochimaru walked away from the shop under the umbrella in the rain. One of Orochimaru's hands held onto the umbrella and another was soothing his nose where Hideki had delivered a swift punch to. The two of them were standing to _Inked Pleasures_ entrance as the rain came down. It had started pouring a while after their discussion ended inside. Pein hadn't tried apologising, knowing it wouldn't help. Hideki had stood there, fists still shaking in anger as he glared Orochimaru down. Orochimaru nursed his nose, feeling a bit of blood oozing out. "We're definitely losing the shop."

Hideki stood there as he watched the retreating back of Orochimaru. He had calmed down a little and was starting to regret his actions. Perhaps things could've been solved differently? He just gulped and turned to Pein, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically and sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I mean, I just saw red! You know what he wanted Hi-chan to do!"

"I know," Pein replied, turning away from the rain to look at the albino. Pein was, by nature, a cold guy and a person hard to get along with. Hideki had somehow managed to break down that shell, getting past Pein's defences to get close enough to be called a friend. "It can't be helped, I suppose. Sibling love that is." Hideki smiled sadly, happy to know that at least Pein understood. The orange-haired man sighed through his nose as he turned to go back into the shop. "Demolition's in two weeks. We gotta clear out by then. Have you told Hidan?"

"Do you think I could?" Hideki said with a groan, following Pein back into the shop. "I can't, Pein. I can't be the one who crushes his dream."

*****

So, yeah. I decided that _Inked Pleasures_ closing down would be the worst disaster of all with the most possibilities for this story. So there you have it, chapter ten.

Preview for chapter eleven/twelve:

_"I just don't want to hurt him," Hideki said before removing the cigarette from his mouth, plowing out a puff of smoke. He shook his head and looked to the ground, at his feet. He felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He was the older sibling, he was the guardian, the bread-winner of the family. He was supposed to be strong and firm, knowing what to do in every situation. But he didn't. He couldn't do _anything_. "I wish there was something I could do, Kakuzu."_

Yeah, Kakuzu eventually finds out about the closing down of _Inked Pleasures_ before Hidan does.

Reviews are appreciated and loved! :)


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to clear up some things and that while this _is_ a KakuHida fic, it is mostly based on them overcoming odds they have in life together and not about them actually getting together. I'm trying to make this story as...real as possible. There's gonna be lots of drama in this. :P And I am _so_ sorry for updating so little nowadays!! While I do have the idea in mind, I don't really know how to put it down in words... D:

Anyway, so here is chapter eleven. Enjoy. :)

*****

NEEDLEHIDAN: You gotta save me, man...  
Kakuzu: Hidan, I'm still in class...  
NEEDLEHIDAN: I don't give a flying fuck about that! Your grades are good so just let me rant a bit, alright?!  
Kakuzu: What's wrong?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: It's my brother!! He got back from the shop a while back...  
Kakuzu: What was he doing at the shop?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: He said he was checking up on the new fucker or something...  
Kakuzu: ...new fucker?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Yeah, that's why he ain't at work today. Nii-san told me he hired some punk and that Pein's training him today. He figured he could take a day-off since there's already two of 'em at the shop.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Hey, you there, fucker?  
Kakuzu: ...huh.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Anyway, he's smothering me! Seriously, nii-san won't leave me alone for a minute! He's going through the stack of DVDs we got now so he can have some _quality time_ watching it with me!! KAKUZU HELP!  
Kakuzu: Well, isn't that nice?  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Fuck no! It's creepy! It's like...he's feeling guilty or something. Trying to make things up to me. It makes _me_ feel guilty!  
Kakuzu: Just try and enjoy yourself, Hidan? Hideki-san _is_ your older brother. It's only right that he wants to spend more time with you. Stop whining like a bitch.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: I spend enough time with him at the damn shop, alright?! I need some fucking alone time! I've barely been able to get some drawing time in! I haven't touched my art materials for at least a week!  
Kakuzu: Then tell your brother that. I'm sure he'll be fine with drawing with you instead of watching a DVD.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: I prefer to work alone when it comes to art, dammit.  
Kakuzu: Hn.  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Hey, don't ignore me, fucker! I need a listening ear! Oh dammit, Kakuzu, nii-san's coming!  
NEEDLEHIDAN: Oi!!  
NEELDEHIDAN: KAKUZU!

*****

It had been a few days since Hidan learned that there was a new tattooist at the shop. Hidan could at least walk now. Well, it was with a limp but it was better than being immobile. He actually made it to the dining table for breakfast. He sat at the table, eating breakfast when he suddenly looked up at his brother who sat opposite him. "Ne, nii-san."

The older albino immediately looked up from his scramble eggs, looking adoringly at his younger brother. "Yes, Hi-chan?"

"I'm gonna need your jacket. I'm going out later, maybe in the late afternoon," Hidan said before returning his gaze to his food.

Hideki dropped his fork and it made a loud thwang. Hidan raised an eyebrow at Hideki who was smiling sheepishly as he grabbed his fork again. "Uh, going out? Where to?"

Hidan shrugged and poked at his bacon. "Nowhere. Just out. Now that I can somewhat fucking walk..."

"Uh, right. Which one?" Hideki asked as he stood from the table, grabbing his plate and bringing it to the sink. He turned on the tap and started washing.

"The big, black one. I like having clothing that swims on me," Hidan replied, getting up from the table and bringing his plate over to the sink as well.

"Ah, right. Sure, go ahead..."

Hidan placed the dishes inside the sink and then leaned back against it, sighing. This would be the second day that Hideki wasn't going to work. If Hideki didn't go, Hidan didn't go. It was rough cycle. "How's the new fucker?"

"Don't call him that, Hi-chan. Fujisawa-kun is a nice boy," Hideki said before gulping. The older albino had planned this all out perfectly. Fujisawa Yuki would be the name of the imaginary 'fucker'. Twenty-four years old, fresh out of university and a major in art, quite much like Kakuzu. Hideki had planned everything so there weren't any loopholes. Nothing for Hidan to pick at.

"Right..." Hidan sighed before moving off for his room. "I'll be in my room if you need me..."

Hideki looked at Hidan's retreating back and only felt his despair grow. How was he going to tell him?

*****

Kakuzu sighed, standing in front of the door. What was he doing here? He had classes to attend. Sure, it was strange for Hideki to lie. Furthermore, he wasn't exactly sure which of them Hideki had lied to. Or if the older albino had lied to both of them. But the scary thing was that Kakuzu knew that Hideki would never, ever lie to Hidan. If the older albino had actually done so, Kakuzu couldn't imagin the situation that they were in that Hideki had to.

Both of what Hideki had said to him and Hidan both revolved around the shop. Both of what Hideki had said related to why Hideki _wasn't_ at the shop.

Since he was already here, he might as well clear things up. Kakuzu raised a hand to press the doorbell but before he could, the door opened.

Hideki looked surprised to see him. The older Yuu smiled awkwardly with his right eye twitching nervously as he bent down to collect the newspaper. He glanced at the headlines briefly, his attention, most of the time, focused on Kakuzu. "Ah, Kakuzu-san...good morning. What brings you here? Don't you have classes today?"

"I do. But I need to clarify things with you, Hideki-san."

Hideki seemed to understand exactly what Kakuzu meant and only thanked his lucky stars that the man standing before him hadn't said anything about what he knew to Hidan. Hideki sighed. "Is this about _Inked Pleasures_?"

Kakuzu just nodded and Hideki sighed again, casting his gaze to the ground. "Let me get my coat, alright? Let's talk about it outside the house. I don't wanna risk Hi-chan overhearing."

*****

Kakuzu and Hideki walked down the streets towards _Inked Pleasures_ extremely slowely, letting the autumn wind blow past them. After a few silent moments, Hideki popped out a cigarette and put it to his mouth. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as he watched Hideki lighty it, using his hands to protect the flame from his lighter from the wind. Hideki then let one hand drop, the other holding the cigarette between two fingers. As the taste of nicotine filled his mouth, he almost moaned. It had been too long since he had one. The taste was almost orgasmic.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Hideki removed the cigarette from his mouth before blowing out a puff of smoke into the air. He glanced at Kakuzu, smiled and then turned his gaze back onto the path. "Just sometimes. Hi-chan helped me kick the habit three years ago."

Then there was silence as they continued walking, Hideki smoking. As they walked past the pier, Hideki made a turn down to the boardwalk. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow again but said nothing as he followed the albino, steps resounding loudly on the planks of wood that made the boardwalk. There were a few small yachts by the side and Kakuzu could make out some people working on it. Working out the ropes and all that. Hideki ignored them as he walked to the very edge of the boardwalk, sitting down on it and letting his legs dangle off the the ledge.

Kakuzu watched his friend. Smoking, looking out at the scenery. It was a lovely day. The sun was up but not that bright, the breeze was cooling and there was silence in the air. The atmosphere was perfect. Unfortunately, used for the wrong conversation. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited for Hideki to explain. The shop was his and Hidan's life. If something was happening to it, hell, Hidan had every single right to know and Kakuzu wasn't going to let even Hideki stop him from knowing.

Hideki let out a puff of smoke. "We're losing the shop, Kakuzu-san."

Kakuzu's eyes widened ever so slightly as Hideki chuckled bitterly, looking down at his feet dangling above the small waves. "Our landlord, Oto Orochimaru, he ain't renewing our lease. He ain't renewing any of the shops' leases on Geijutsu street... He wants to clear all of the buildings on the entire street to make way for clubs, bars, pubs... Basically, a brand new red light district in our town."

This time, Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Geijutsu street? His university was on that street. They couldn't be possibly tearing the building down too, could they? Did this Oto Orochimaru have that much power over the Ministry of Education? He mind snapped back to Hideki as the albino began speaking again. "Since _Inked Pleasures_ is the first shop on the street, they have to demolish ours first. And it's in two weeks." Hideki sighed and took another puff. "I know I have to tell Hi-chan, Kakuzu-san. But I just can't bring myself to do it. When I think of all the times he's been there, eyes lighting up every time I told him he had a new customer, the look of concentration when he's holding the tattoo gun... When I think about it and about how he's going to react to the news, I just can't bring myself to tell him."

Kakuzu took a step closer, nodding. He understood. He understood perfectly. Hidan was someone they both loved and Kakuzu knew that _Inked Pleasures_ was all Hidan was working towards. He had no other goal in his mind. He remembered the many times where Hidan had just been rambling about taking over the shop and then taking the world by storm, making his way into the tattooing world as a fresh new rookie. Meeting people from all over the world, maybe tattooing even royalty.

"I just don't want to hurt him," Hideki said before removing the cigarette from his mouth, plowing out a puff of smoke. He shook his head and looked to the ground, at his feet. He felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He was the older sibling, he was the guardian, the bread-winner of the family. He was supposed to be strong and firm, knowing what to do in every situation. But he didn't. He couldn't do _anything_. "I wish there was something I could do, Kakuzu-san."

"You _have_ to tell him, Hideki-san," Kakuzu said firmly as he could without sounding harsh. "Hidan needs to know. And best from you instead of someone else."

Hideki sniffed and Kakuzu knew then that the older man was crying. The albinio threw his cigarette into the ocean before wiping his eyes. "I don't need a lecture, Kakuzu-san..." Hideki murmured, getting to his feet. he stood there for a moment before brushing past Kakuzu, eyes downcast. Hell, he knew all this. What he needed was a way to break it to Hidan, not hear that he needed to tell Hidan. He knew he had to. He just didn't know how. If he couldn't find a way, he wasn't going to say anything.

Kakuzu stood there for a moment as well before spinning around to face Hideki's retreating back. He spotted someone in the distance and his eyes narrowed down. Now or never. "Hidan's no idiot, Hideki-san." Those words caused Hideki to stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around to face Kakuzu. The tanned man just narrowed his eyes further to glare at the tattooist before him. "Sooner or later, Hidan's gonna start wondeering why you haven't been at the shop for so long... Sooner or later, he's gonna wanna meet the so-called new tattooist. And when that time comes, what're you gonna do? What're you gonna say? Sooner or later, Hideki-san, you'll have to tell Hidan. Better sooner than later, Hideki-san."

Hideki growled lowly before stomping forward and grabbing Kakuzu's shirt collar, lifting him closer. There were flames in his eyes and the sound of teeth gritting could clearly be heard. "I know that! What would you do, Kakuzu-san?! Can you even begin to imagine what I would be putting Hidan through?! I'd be crushing his dream! I've said before, _Inked Pleasures_ is all Hidan has right now and I can't be the one to take that away from him! I can't be the one who destroys everything that he's been living for up to now! Don't you just fucking get that?!"

Kakuzu then pushed Hideki away from himself. "I _understand_, Hideki-san... All I'm saying is that you have to tell him and quick. I know that it's going to difficult but would you rather he go to the shop one day and find sluts and whores there instead? Break it to him gently, Hidan might not get it right away but he won't blame you, Hideki-san. Start a new _Inked Pleasures_ somewhere else. It's not the end of the world."

Hideki opened his mouth to retort but Kakuzu cut him off. "The problem here is that you keep thinking that Hidan is still that frail little boy you have to look after. And while it is true that you _are_ the older sibling, you have to see that Hidan has grown. He's no longer so frail and easily broken. Treat him like an adult, for God's sake, he's one. You keep thinking that when you tell him, he's just going to break down. He'll be upset but he will _understand_.

"I _know_ I have to tell him, Kakuzu-san..." Hideki said, voice trembling slightly as his glare started softening. "But how? How the fuck am I supposed to tell my little Hi-chan that we're losing the shop?! How?"

"What in the fucking hell is going on?"

Hideki's blood ran cold.

*****

I think it's rather sad that Hidan learns about the closing of _Inked Pleasures_ this way...but it was the only thing I could come up with in my lame, lame mind...

Still, reviews are appreciated and loved! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies once again for not updating regularly. A lot of stuff's happened and yeah, I haven't been able to get much time for writing. I recently just went for a surgery to extract EIGHT fucking teeth... :P My mouth still hurts now and even writing doesn't seem to be able to take my mind off the pain. Anyway, here's the 12th chapter.

Enjoy! :)

*****

Hideki gulped as he found Hidan standing behind him. He looked back at Kakuzu for a moment, and realised that no surprise or shock or whatsoever was found. Bastard had seen this coming. Why, oh why had he been so foolish as to let his frustration get the better of him? He slowly turned back to Hidan, clutching his fists at the sight of his brother standing there with ambiguity in his eyes. But what really made Hideki's heart break was that Hidan was in his jacket. The one obviously too big for him. It was...nostalgic.

"Hi-chan," Hideki managed out through a choked voice. Hidan continued staring at the older Yuu, asking for an explanation with his eyes. When Hideki just looked down to the ground, Hidan turned his eyes onto Kakuzu instead, feeling a dread growing in him. A fear that he just wished wouldn't be confirmed.

"What the fuck is going on, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked quietly. He needed _answers_. He narrowed his eyes when his boyfriend sighed and said nothing. He looked back at his brother and then took a step forward. "Nii-san, what is going on?" Once again, silence replied him. He was starting to get angry. First Hideki had been so fired up and were practically screaming the words that they were losing the shop and now that he wanted clarification, neither of them would answer him. He stamped forward and forced his brother to look at him, grabbing him by the jacket. "Answer me, dammit! What is this about losing _Inked Pleasures_?!"

Hidan stepped back, allowing Hideki some space to breathe when he saw that his brother had tears in his eyes. But by doing so, he was allowing Hideki a full view of himself. Something Hideki didn't really want. Seeing Hidan in his jacket, so small and petite, Hideki felt worse. He was doing it. He was destroying Hidan's one and only goal in life. Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over him and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Hidan tightly, speaking softly into the younger albino's hair. "We're losing the shop, Hi-chan... Oto Orochimaru isn't renewing our lease..."

He could feel Hidan freeze in his arms. He had been stunned into silence. He took this as a sign to continue. "He's creating a row of brothels on Geijutsu street and there's nothing we can do, Hi-chan... The man's made up his mind and...demolition's in two weeks." Hideki tightened his arms around Hidan. "I'm so sorry, Hidan...there's nothing I can do... I know that _Inked Pleasures_ is all you have left and I'm sorry I let it get away... I am so sorry..."

Kakuzu watched the display between the two brothers. He could spot Hidan's eyes over Hideki's shoulder and could see them filled with tears. His eyes had a softer demeanour and were starting to close, causing the tears to spill out.

Usually, Hidan would be yelling and blaming his brother for this outcome even though it wasn't really Hideki's fault, Hideki noted. He half-expected Hidan to pull away and yell and cuss but no such thing happened and he realised what Kakuzu had said was true. Hidan had grown up. He was now an adult. He could understand what was going on, handling it in his own way. But still, Hidan pulled away firmly with enough strength to send Hideki back a step.

He was sucking in deep breaths, trying to stop the tears from surfacing. "Go...away... I don't want to see anyone right now..."

Hideki took a step closer to Hidan to try and hold him again but Hidan held up a hand, eyes glaring at the floor. "No! Stay the fuck away from me! Just go away!" And a tear came out. "I don't want to see anyone! Least of all, you, nii-san!" And the younger albino just failed to see how much those words had hurt the older albino. His eyes softened and his voice came out as a squeak. "Please...just go away..." He looked up at Hideki and then at Kakuzu. "Both of you..."

Hidan closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds. Footsteps made their way past him and slowly, they got softer and softer. Once they disappeared completely, he fell to his knees, keeping his eyes close. Somehow, even with his eyes shut tightly, tears managed to squeeze themselves out. The tears came out slowly, one after the other. He felt like a huge part of his life, _his heart_, had been taken away. With that sorrow thought, his breaths became more rapid and desperate.

That's when he felt two arms wrap around him front his front, pressing his face into the person's chest. That's when he realised one of them, either Hideki or Kakuzu, hadn't left. That's when he recognised the warmth and breath tickling his ear. That's when he knew it was Kakuzu. Deciding not to care that Kakuzu hadn't listened to his request for him to leave, he wrapped his own arms around Kakuzu.

"You crybaby..." Kakuzu chatised softly, running his hand down Hidan's hair.

"Didn't I say to leave me the fuck alone?" Hidan managed out between intakes of breaths. He hands started to grip handfuls of Kakuzu's clothes, clinging on tightly. It seemed like anger to some but to Kakuzu, it was Hidan's plea for Kakuzu to stay. "You never listen to me, fucker..."

"Idiot," Kakuzu whispered as he hugged Hidan closer to himself. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm never leaving you?"

Hidan choked back a sob.

"I can't ever leave you alone, Hidan, never."

*****

Hideki was pacing around in the living room, biting onto one finger while his other hand was behind his back. It had been an hour since the incident at the boardwalk. No one could cry for that long, right? He couldn't believe he had done it. He had felt a great weight be released from his shoulders but it was only replaced with heavier guilt. Those tears he had seen in Hidan's eyes. He had caused them. He had caused his little brother to cry.

His phone, on the coffee table, rang and he practically jumped it. The caller ID said Kakuzu and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?! Kakuzu-san?!"

_"Yes, Hideki-san. Hidan's a little worn-out. I'm bringing him for some early lunch. Is that alright?"_

_*****_

_"L-Lunch? Is he alright? How's he handling the news? Where are you guys?"_

"It's alright, Hideki-san. He's still rather...upset about everything," Kakuzu said quietly, glancing around to look at Hidan. The two of them were in a cafe and were seated at a booth. Hidan just looked out the window with blank, empty eyes. "But generally, I suppose he's alright. We're at some cafe. I'll...bring him back to my dorm afterwards. I don't think he wants to go home right now, actually."

_"Ah, i-is that so?" _Kakuzu heard Hideki fake a small laugh. It came out sad. _"Uh, well, take care of him for me, Kakuzu-san? Please?"_

"Of course. Well then, please excuse me." With that, Kakuzu hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket before turning back to Hidan, who was still looking out the window, placing his chin on one of his hands which he had propped up on the table. "So, what would you like?"

Hidan just shook his head. "I'm not...hungry."

Kakuzu tilted his head to one side with a small smirk. "I'm actually treating you to lunch and you say you're not hungry. Will wonders ever cease?"

"Aw, shut up..." Hidan growled. He then glanced at Kakuzu, trying to hide the small smile tugging at his lips. He failed. Kakuzu's smirk widened but then it slowly disappeared, as well as Hidan's smile. Kakuzu sighed and Hidan just glanced down at the table again. That small moment of happiness suddenly didn't feel so good afterall. And Hidan felt guilty. He and his brother, as well as Pein, were in such a dilemna and he could still smile. Hidan couldn't help it, though. Just being with kakuzu made him want to smile. Hidan sighed this time. "'Kuzu, what am I gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're going to continue studying and going to school."

"But-"

"No 'but's. You focus on your studies. Hideki-san and I will handle this."

"Do you really think I can focus with what's going on?" Hidan asked, staring at Kakuzu incredulously. His goal in life was practically crumbling before his eyes and he still wanted him to study? "Do you really think I can, Kakuzu? I'll be too busy thinking about _Inked Pleasures_. I can't do this, Kakuzu."

"Hidan-"

"Sometimes I wonder why you even love a stupid asshole like me."

Kakuzu sighed. "Force yourself to concentrate, Hidan," Kakuzu said as he stared deep into Hidan's eyes that held so much pain. "It ain't gonna be easy, I know, but you _can_ do it. I know you can. Just focus on your studies or the past few months would've been for nothing. Do you hear me? Don't let all those hours you spent studying go to waste, Hidan." The albino sniffed and Kakuzu could see some tears forming in his eyes again. Kakuzu smiled encouragingly and then reached out a hand to wipe away a tear when it fell. "Crybaby."

Hidan quickly wiped the tears in his eyes away with the sleeve of Hideki's jacket, smiling a little. "Asshole..."

Kakuzu just smirked. "Now I know why."

"Why what?"

"Why I love you."

*****

A few hours later, Hidan was fast asleep on Kakuzu's bed in his dorm. They had just been lying in bed together, playing games like truth or dare or telling each other secrets about each other or maybe Hidan would just take Kakuzu's hand into his own and play with it. Soon, very soon, Hidan had just fell asleep, using Kakuzu's arm as his pillow. Very carefully, the tan man made his way out of the bed, trying his best not to wake Hidan.

He failed.

He was suddenly tugged back to bed and when he looked back, he realised why. Hidan had grabbed his shirt. "Where're you going?"

"I got some things to do. Just sleep, idiot. You need the rest."

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard."

"Don't call me a bastard, stupid."

They tossed insults at each other back and forth for at least the next five minutes before Kakuzu sighed and stood up. He pulled the blanket over to Hidan who whined. "Don't leave me alone, asshole."

"I'm not. I'll be gone for an hour. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise."

Hidan just pouted and whined even more, making Kakuzu feel that he was taking care of an abandoned pup instead of a fully-grown eighteen year old. A playful, childish eighteen year old but an eighteen year old nonetheless. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, leaned down and kissed Hidan on the forehead before grabbing his jacket which was hanging on his chair. "Just get some sleep, alright?"

"Get your ass back into bed, 'Kuzu," Hidan demanded. "That wasn't a request, that's a fucking order."

"I don't have to take orders from you, dear."

At the nickname, Hidan immediately flushed red. The albino sat up and glared at Kakuzu. But it soon faded away. He could never stay mad at Kakuzu long. He slowly just sighed and laid back in bed. "Just come back to fucking bed. Whatever you gotta do, do it tomorrow. It won't kill you to just spend some time with me, right?"

"It won't kill you to let me go for one hour, right?"

"You're a douchebag."

''Takes one to know one."

"Kakuzu...!"

"Hidan, it's just one hour. No more than that, I promise."

Hidan was silent for a few moments. He sighed and then outstretched his hands towards his boyfriend. "Then give me one more fucking kiss."

Kakuzu chuckled lightly before making his way over to Hidan. He leaned down and captured Hidan's lips with his. He pulled away a bit. "Right now, then. Go get some damn sleep. You could use the rest." _After all you've been through today_, was left unsaid. Hidan seemed calm. And hell be damned if he was going to remind Hidan of what was happening. Hidan lifted his head up a bit more, connecting their lips again.

"You know I fucking love you, right?"

Kakuzu just hummed in reply before getting to his feet again. "I love you too. I'll be back soon."

*****

Outside, once Kakuzu closed the door, he made his way off the school campus, growling lightly. "There's no way in hell I'm letting _anyone_ kill your dream, Hidan."

*****

Yeah, I'm leaving it here. It'll most prolly be a while before I get to update again. I thank you guys for your patience up until now and I thank y'all for sticking with me up till now too!

Reviews are appreciated and loved! :D


End file.
